


Practical Magic 魔力真愛

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: Practical Magic 電影AURogers一家都受詛咒，與他們相愛的人最终都將死于非命。詛咒、女巫、神秘力量、神奇藥水，失去與重新找回真愛的故事。





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> Rogers一家都受詛咒，與他們相愛的人最终都將死于非命，據說這是神對他們擁有力量的懲罰，也有一說這是前人所下的禁制。

神秘的詛咒之力 - 巫力，在血脈間傳承，每一代都只有一位天賦異稟，其他人的巫力雖弱，但他們從小就知道一生都必須要謹慎言語，因為一般人無心的玩笑，從他們嘴中說出來都將成為《咒》。

家族流傳著無數悲傷的心碎故事，儘管如此，多數族人仍然熱衷追求不滅的愛情，當然，其中也不乏放棄情感只追求快感關係的，最後還有一種就是完全斷情絕愛 - Steve就是屬於最後一種。

「你確定你要這樣做？」

「是的，我很確定。」

「詛咒不一定會顯現在你身上...你知道...家族從來沒有出過男孩...幾百年來你是第一個，或許...」

「不，我不...我不能再拿他冒險...我會害死他的...就這樣吧！」

 

**********

 

滴---滴---滴---

他聽到某種規律的聲響，這是什麼聲音？知覺慢慢的恢復，他感覺身體沈重，前額到太陽穴突突地跳動，有種火燒火燎的疼痛感在左前臂蔓延，為什麼----

濃密的深色睫毛輕輕抖動起來，他張開眼，入眼是白色的牆壁，右邊是淺綠色的簾幕，嗯...這裏看起來像是醫院...但是他怎麼會在這裡？他記得...他記得...深沈的藍，從四面八方湧來，無法呼吸的窒息感，白光閃過眼前，左臂跟腦袋同時劇痛起來，他發出一聲痛吟！

「James！老天啊！謝天謝地你醒了！James？James？你還好嗎？醫生！醫生！」

再次暈過去前，他最後的印象是母親驚慌失措的綠眼睛。

 

TBC.

 


	2. 返鄉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

 

「都安排好了？」

「都好了，行李我都寄出去了，明天早上應該會到，你們再注意一下，我跟孩子們搭下午的火車，沒誤點的話應該四點左右會到，我再叫Uber回去。」

紅髮女子脖頸夾著手機，一邊將洗好的碗盤擦乾淨放到一旁。

「Uber！？別開玩笑了Nat！妳不讓我去紐約接就算了，回到羅德島還不讓我去載妳們，我會被老巫婆們綁到花楸樹上曬月亮！」

弟弟苦惱的語氣透過話筒忠實的傳達到她耳中，聽到幼時阿姨們對他們的恐嚇詞，讓紅髮女子想起在老家無拘無束的生活，嘴角勾起久違的弧度，搖搖頭。

「好吧！Stevie，就讓你行使一下當舅舅的義務吧！」

「太好了！等等...」

電話那頭隱約傳來阿姨們詢問、以及弟弟解釋的背景音。

「行啦！就這麼說定了，明天我去車站等妳們，對了，房子改建後妳還沒回來過哩！等不及要讓妳看看新的房間！孩子們也有自己的臥室哦！到時候再帶妳們好好參觀一下！」

結束通話，Natasha擦乾手走進客廳，扭了扭有點僵硬的頸子，轉身倒進深藍色沙發，四肢放鬆閉上眼睛。

一個月前這裡還是屬於他們一家四口的溫馨小窩，隨著丈夫Alexei*工地意外的發生，這幸福的景象一夕之間全都化為泡沫。

老家，她成長的地方，離開時她就沒想過要回去，雖然這些年來時不時會夢見那棟搖搖欲墜的老房子、種滿各式草藥的園子、周圍茂密的樺樹林，長年不斷的海風與浪濤聲，冥冥中她知道自己終究逃不過家傳的厄運、血脈的呼喚，那兒始終在等待她的回歸。

 

\--------------

 

背著後背包，右手牽著大女兒*Prue，左手臂彎夾著小女兒Piper，4個多小時的車程還真是挺累人的，一出巴士站，Natasha就看到久違的兄弟 - Steve正靠在深藍色卡車的車門旁對她們微笑。

21歲從紐約大學畢業，留在紐約工作後，姐弟倆就很少碰面，上一次見面還是三年多前 - Prue出生那時。

姊弟倆花了三十秒互相打量對方。

「Stevie...你這身高還是一點都沒長進啊！」

被打趣的金髮男子翻了個明顯的白眼，「我也覺得好久不見啊！謝謝對我生長的期待哦！不好意思，女王陛下，您在這找不到六尺大漢，只有小的為您服務，看在Circe*的份上，快把那該死的背包給我！」

Piper咬著拇指盯住金髮的舅舅猛看，翠綠色的大眼睛跟她母親如出一轍，Prue已經是稍微懂事的年紀，躲在母親身後只露出半張小臉，溫暖的棕褐色眼睛也藏不住好奇骨碌碌地打轉。

欣然交出沈重的背包，Natasha摟摟女兒們，「孩子們，這是Steve舅舅，打招呼吧！」

Prue的反應是立刻縮回母親身後，反而是Piper眨巴著大眼，發出一聲模糊不清的安咕---

笑著摸摸小女孩的額頭，Steve再次讚嘆遺傳的力量，「Piper對嗎？初次見面啊！Hekate*在上，她跟妳小時候一模一樣。」

Natasha嗤笑，「哦！別用那種語氣，你真是跟老巫婆們混太久了！更何況我這個年紀時你還沒出生！」

金髮男子聳聳肩，「習慣了，妳知道她們從來不會說上帝啊之類的。」眼神往下移到又悄悄露出小臉的Prue身上，他蹲下身體減少成年人的身高對孩子的壓迫感，「嗨！妳就是Prue囉？我是妳母親的弟弟，妳可以叫我Steve，可以跟妳握握手嗎？」

金髮男子溫和的微笑看起來親切又無害，棕髮棕眼的小女孩探出身子把小短手放進對方等待的手心點了點又迅速收了回去。

「謝謝，很高興認識妳。」

「她剛開始都這樣，裝害羞，等你們熟了就知道這娃玩起來可瘋了。」紅髮女子憐愛的摸摸大女兒的頭。

他知道的，這一對小女孩就像當年他們三姐弟，驟然失去雙親的庇護，到一個陌生的地方，一切都要重新開始，但比他們當年幸運的是，她們的年紀還小，而且母親還在身邊，很快就會適應新的生活的。

紐波特的氣溫跟紐約相差無幾，而同樣是海港城市，位於美國最小的州 - 羅德島州的紐波特卻是充滿悠閒度假氣氣息的小城鎮，這裏人口不到3萬人，觀光客遠遠超過當地的居民。

看習慣了紐約擁擠的高樓大廈，回到這裡不禁讓人有種開闊之感，紐波特擁有美國所有城市中數量最多殖民時期建築，她還記得這些古典優雅的房子一度是弟弟最喜歡描繪的風景之一。

「Shari最近有消息？這小妞也遊蕩太久了。」

「嗯...夏天那時她有打電話回來，人在波士頓，說什麼遇見真命天子，哎...妳知道她的，隨時都在墜入愛河，我就沒見過她哪個不愛...」

說起雙胞胎妹妹，Steve語氣裡多了一分無奈與親暱。

「那也不錯，」微勾紅唇，「你呢？有沒有哪個姑娘還是帥哥入了眼？」

金髮男子挑起一邊眉毛聳聳肩。

「喔！拜託，你已經24歲了欸，別告訴我你還像高中生那樣害羞！」

「並不會，只是太忙了。」金髮青年認真的強調"太忙"兩字，頗有欲蓋彌彰的意味。

「Steve--別這樣，至少要嘗試一次？」

「我...」頓了頓，「不要說我了，妳嘗試過，現在...會後悔嗎？」

「雖然結果是這樣，但是我不後悔，我擁有獲得的比失去的還要多，如果重來一次，我還是會這樣選擇，別擔心，Stevie，最壞也不過如此了。」紅髮女子露出一抹看透世情的淺笑。

談話間車子出了市區轉上海洋大道，初秋微涼的空氣中可以聞得到海洋的氣息，看著窗外飛馳而過的樹影，姐弟倆聊起家中近況，一晃眼久違的魔法之屋就出現在眼前。

米白色的圍欄與牆壁，尖尖的灰藍色屋頂，這幢家傳的老房子據說已經有超過百年的歷史，作為家族分支，一百多年前從麻州丹佛斯的本家分離出來之後就一直居住於此。

Steve開著車繞過主屋，沿著小路兩旁全是草藥園，停在主屋右側200公尺處的溫室旁，另一邊還有一間工作房，Natasha記得他們幼時常會偷偷跑來張望，對阿姨們在工作室裡搗騰什麼好奇萬分。

再往後走，右邊靠海是一片此起彼伏的波浪撞擊花崗巖峭壁，左邊靠山丘的地方被一片樺樹林盤踞，此值初秋，枝葉正轉成深深淺淺的橘、金黃、紅棕好不熱鬧。

Natasha帶著孩子們站在藍色卡車旁望著主屋，一時之間百感交集湧上心頭，從今而後她們要在此展開新的生活。

「 Nat，」Steve溫暖的海藍雙眸帶著鼓勵，「歡迎回家。」

 

TBC.

\------------------

*Alexei：阿列克謝 - 漫畫中黑寡婦的丈夫。  
*Prue、Piper：影集聖女魔咒的大姐二姐。  
*Circe瑟西：古希臘神話中著名的女巫，具有強大的魔力，她能透過草藥協助，誦念咒語或召喚神明來施法。  
*Hekate黑卡蒂：古希臘神話中著名的不可抗拒的魔法女神，同樣也是妖術、魔咒和女巫的守護女神


	3. 第三個人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四年後。

春天是紐波特的旅遊旺季，宜人的溫度、和煦的陽光，如風景明信片般的的海港與濱海景色，來自全美各地的遊客絡繹不絕地湧入擠爆這個小城。

Sebastian就位在市中心，跟魔法之屋一樣，這間家傳老店也有百年的歷史，只要對神秘學稍微有興趣的人都知道這家店，它們出品的各式草藥效果堪稱一流，不管是加強施法的魔藥、治療傷病的藥品或者幫助放鬆的精油，長年都是貨架上的暢銷品。

從羅德島設計大學畢業後，Steve一面兼差插畫，一面負責魔藥的製作，在巫術這方面他沒有Natasha的天賦，但對於魔藥的提煉他可有心得了，這也是Natasha返鄉之後兩位阿姨堅持要他倆接手經營的原因之一。

Natasha原本還試圖繼續她的會計師事業，後來發現實在分身乏術，尤其是Steve將Sebastian放到網路上去之後，他把每一個商品都附上來源小故事與絕美的插畫，吸引了大批新世代的使用者，一但他們發現Sebastian的產品確實好用，大量轉推的結果就是他們變成網路爆紅的商店。

「你是說，Shari要回來？確定？什麼時候？」

送走最後一位客人，Natasha關上店門，一邊準備關店一邊提高音量詢問在後區整理貨架的Steve。

雖然有很多顧客對他們總是準時五點關門這件事頗有微詞，但Natasha對這一點非常堅持，所有在接近五點還在店裡徘徊選購的客人都會發現自己莫名其妙地完成結帳踏出店門，而紅髮店主總是歡快地在五點整將"關門"的牌子掛上，屢試不爽。

「這兩天，我昨天收到她的靈應*，她會在月圓之前到家。」金髮男子清點完架上的魔藥，在本子上記錄了今天的銷售狀態。「最後一瓶，又剩最後一瓶，為什麼愛情靈藥總是賣的特別快？我真搞不懂妳們...妳知道保加利亞那邊玫瑰花瓣的公定價又調高了嗎？1000克的花瓣只能做一瓶愛情靈藥...不管，這次我一定要漲價...」

忽略金髮男子的碎念，Natasha執意將話題拉回，「她有說為什麼突然回來嗎？會待多久？」

「沒有，Nat，妳知道靈應這回事，沒辦法傳達那麼多訊息的。」

「不，老實說我沒在別人身上看過你們倆這事，就連佩姬也說這很少有人能做到，大概因為你們是雙胞胎才能行。」

「可能吧！」Steve抬頭對她微笑，「怎麼了嗎？」

Natasha撇撇嘴，雙手抱胸，「不知道，我有不好的預感。」

Steve動了動眉毛，Natasha的預感一向很準，「這個嘛...Shari...麻煩常跟著她，任何事只要被她遇上都很難說得準...不過，嘿！別擔心，記得嗎？Power of three！她回來我們的三人之力就完整了，沒什麼問題能難得住我們，嗯？」

 

\----------------

 

滿月。

漲潮。

月盈之力達到頂峰，他能感覺能量在體內流動，雖然三人之中他的巫力最弱，但是一樣會受到月亮的影響，每當此時他做出來的魔藥都能達到最加效果，所以每當月圓之夜他往往徹夜在工作坊提煉魔藥。

搗碎，攪拌，蒸餾，他能感覺巫力隨著指尖透過木製與玻璃器具注入藥材，全神貫注在發揮能力總令他有種酣暢淋漓的痛快，雖然隔天這具身軀往往會因為用力過度顯得虛弱，但這無損他對製作魔藥的熱衷。

橘紅色的光線映照著金髮男子專注的臉龐，搖曳的火光在纖長濃密的睫毛上跳躍，纖巧的手指輕快的翻飛，無比專注手頭上的工作，恍然未覺身邊有人接近。

「Steve。」沙啞磁性的女聲在身後響起。

男子纖瘦的身軀微微一抖，手一歪差點把湯匙裡的材料全倒進湯鍋。

Steve輕噓一口氣，「Nat！妳嚇到我了。」

「抱歉，還好嗎？」Natasha誠心道歉，魔藥的製作必須嚴格的精準，她無心的驚嚇差點害Steve毀了一鍋材料。

他做了個沒問題的手勢，「怎麼了？小姑娘們不在身邊睡不著？」

阿姨們帶著小姑娘們去參加這個月在丹佛斯三年一次的家族聚會，Rogers家族的發源地丹佛斯，就是300年前美國著名的女巫迫害事件地點賽勒姆，當年的事件使得許多著名的巫師家族轉入地下，Rogers家族也是其中之一，隨著時間推移，原本龐大的家族分散移居各地，當地只留下族長一家低調行事，一直到近代，社會對於巫術、女巫之事逐漸變成一種風潮，大眾對於神秘學也都抱持著開放的態度，在丹佛斯的本家又重新開始活躍起來。

「有點，不過不是那個原因，是...」披著大方巾的Natasha站在柱子陰影處，碧綠的大眼閃爍著幽光，看起來還真像他們的阿姨們，「你沒感覺到嗎？」

「呃？沒有？」

雖然Natasha曾一度逃避，但不可否認她的能力一向是他們三人之中最強大的，尤其是在感知力方面，四年前返鄉之後，她重新掌握巫力的速度快得就像是從來沒有荒廢過。

「等等...」

他感覺到了，不尋常的氣氛籠罩在魔法之屋，窗外皎潔的月光不知何時被烏雲遮蔽，海濤的聲響消失了，連長年不斷的風聲與樹梢枝葉的沙沙聲都停止了，周遭一片不祥的寂靜。

兩人同時皺起眉頭，一塊往主屋移動。

佇立在門廊，失去月光的照耀，四周呈現一片漆黑，遠處一抹車燈由遠而近急駛而來，在無聲的暗夜中格外鮮明。

「是她。」纖瘦的男子語氣透著些許激動。

Natasha斜眼瞄了弟弟一眼，對即將與十年未見的姐妹見面，她並不如Steve表現出來的那樣期待，畢竟他倆是雙生子，身體雖然分隔兩地，但靈魂羈絆始終聯繫在一起。

黑色的凱迪拉克轉進魔法之屋，熟門熟路地停在門廊正前方。

車門打開，一個高挑苗條的金髮女子出現在他們眼前。

「喔哦！真要命！這趟車程還真是有夠遠的，」一身名牌衣飾的窈窕女子伸展背脊轉轉腰肢，甩動一頭波浪般的金髮，與Steve如出一轍的藍綠色大眼一下子與雙胞胎哥哥對再一起。

「Sharon？」

「老天啊！Steve...哦！...Nat！我真不敢相信，好吧！現在我是家裡最高的那個了！」

從小Sharon就是嘴巴最壞的那個，現在看來仍然一點也沒變，Rogers家的么女上前將兄姊拉入熱情的擁抱。

Steve怎麼也沒有想到睽違十年返回家鄉的妹妹，一到家就給他們出了個超大難題，給他們帶來近乎惡夢般的際遇。

如同Natasha的預感，這是混亂又黑暗的一晚。

 

\-----------------

 

翌日。

窗外微風和暖，春陽閃耀，室內卻仍是一片凌亂，Rogers家三姐弟還未從昨晚的一團亂之中恢復，門鈴響了。

昨晚將臥室讓給妹妹，睡在客廳沙發上的Steve掙扎地從沙發上爬起，柔柔酸澀的雙眼，皺眉看向窗外，天亮了...瞄了一眼玄關大門旁的古董掛鐘，七點零五分，誰會這個時間來按門鈴啊？

頭有點痛，這個時間如果是在平常，Steve是已經醒了，但對一個從凌晨到現在根本還睡不到四個小時的人來說，一早被吵醒實在是很不開心的一件事。

在外面等待的人也算有耐性，並沒有卯起來亂按電鈴，Steve在沙發呆了兩分鐘，門板上才又傳來叩叩叩三聲敲響。

好吧！深吸一口氣，Steve一邊試圖將睡的亂糟糟的頭髮壓平，一邊拖著腳步挪動身軀往門口移動。

轉動門把的瞬間，沒來由的心跳快了兩下，身為女巫之後，他們對徵兆一向很敏感，但門外來人已經發現室內有人來應門而出聲詢問，此刻已不容他再思考這代表著什麼。

大門半啟看清門外來人的那一刻，Steve無比後悔前一秒沒有多做遲疑，昨晚的經歷耗盡了他的巫力，睡眠不足讓他喪失判斷力，眼前另一個久違的人更讓他完全失去反應能力。

棕髮男子有趣的看著來應門的小個子嘴巴開開一臉呆滯的樣子，在他耐心的持續按電鈴跟敲門十分鐘後，這間大屋終於有人來應門啦！

如鷹準般的視線閃電速度不著痕跡地將眼前人上下掃視一遍，目測身高五尺六寸，體重一百一十磅左右，白色長袖T恤，灰色格子居家長褲，光腳，一頭金髮可愛的亂翹，漂亮的藍眼睛還帶著尚未睡醒的茫然，微啟的嘴唇粉嫩嫩的...按下心中突然浮現的流氓想法，棕髮男人清了清喉嚨。

「早安！Rogers先生？FBI。」穿著深藍色成套西裝跟淺藍色襯衫的高挑男子舉起證件對他晃了晃，「我是Barnes探員，這是我的搭檔Barton探員，能借一步說話嗎？」

Steve眨眨眼，FBI？老天啊！這玩笑開大了。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *靈應：私設，類似心電感應的能力，僅限能力強大或羈絆很深的兩人之間才有機會行使。
> 
> Sharon就是那個Sharon，但為了劇情需要她的個性是完全不一樣的，可以把她當原創角色來看。


	4. 撲朔迷離

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 純粹描述案情的一個章節

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「我發誓我不知道他被通緝！！該死的傢伙！The son of bitch！」剛從床上被拖起來的Sharon，原本柔順的金色捲髮現在亂糟糟地毛躁成一團，就像一隻炸毛的貓。

「 Sharon Rogers，不管妳這幾年在哪裡鬼混，在大屋裡妳給我嘴巴放乾淨點！」Natasha拿出了長姐的氣勢，不滿的對么妹豎起眉毛。

「好的好的，我道歉。」金髮女子舉起雙手表示無意為之，「現在該怎麼辦？」

早晨八點半，太陽已經完全升起，金燦的光線穿過茂盛的楓香樹枝葉落在木質地板上，面向後院與海濱的廚房，海風從敞開的門窗徐徐吹入，斑駁的樹影隨之搖動。

「現在...」體型纖瘦的金髮男子打開巨大的三門冰箱，一邊伸手拿出食材，一邊回應，「先吃早餐，等一下還得去開店，今天已經晚了...」

「What！？」他的姐妹們同聲抗議。

「這種請況下還要開店？」又是異口同聲。

Steve轉頭面對她倆，「我發現必要的時候妳們倆也是挺有默契的嘛！」

「Steve，我們得先解決眼前的問題。」嬌小的紅髮女子雙手抱胸，

「事實上，那個"問題"昨晚已經被解決了。」在問題兩字加重音調，他還是一臉淡定，「而且，就我所看到的，解決的還蠻徹底的。」

「我知道！昨晚我也在！我是指FBI上門找人這件事！」她壓低聲音語速飛快。

「就像我先前說的，這裡唯一跟他們要找的人有關係的 - Sharon - 四天前在春田市的酒吧遇到這傢伙，鬼混了兩天後說掰掰，至於之後這傢伙去哪？沒人知道。」把洗好的萵苣撕碎丟進沙拉碗，他拿起番茄熟練地開始切丁。

「昨晚我們姊弟三人慶祝重聚聊天喝酒到很晚，Sharon睡死了，所以兩位探員只問到我跟妳。」刀尖比了比Natasha跟自己，「至於妳，」朝Sharon點了點頭，「記得等一下吃完早餐打電話給Barnes探員，就誠實告訴他妳知道的，如果要約見面，可以約來大屋或去店裡。」

把切丁的番茄，葡萄乾，碎核桃丟進沙拉碗，倒入油醋拌了拌，撒上馬札瑞拉起司後將完成的沙拉放到吧台中間，「記得，不要單獨去見他們，回話要小心。」盯著妹妹的雙眼最後再叮囑一句，確定她點了頭，才回身將烤好的圓餐包夾進盤子放到沙拉碗旁。

「好啦！吃吧！」金髮男子拍拍手，示意可以開動然後自己率先夾了一大把沙拉放進小碟裡。

聳聳肩，Sharon從善如流地坐到Steve對面拿起麵包就啃。

身為家中（家族）唯一的男性，她這個哥哥從小就聰明固執又有想法，對家中的女性更是保護意識堅定，也許是自小失怙，手足之情對他們格外重要，而他們倆又是雙生子，她也很習慣哥哥的各種照顧，也因為如此她才會在鬧出無法收拾的麻煩時第一時間只想著要回家。

倚在流理台旁的Natasha沒好氣地瞪著兩個沒心沒肺的手足，無奈Steve早已對她刀鋒般的怒視免疫，而Sharon...

「怎麼？我肚子餓了啊！」這金髮妞還真大喇喇地吃起早餐，好像這一連串的破事沒發生過一樣，還無辜的向她攤手。

好吧！Natasha也坐到位置上撈起一隻叉子拉過沙拉碗開始吃起來。

半晌。

「所以，你下了迷糊咒？」否則那兩個FBI怎麼有那麼好唬弄。

「只是一點加了料的茶。」他朝她眨眨眼。

「你用了什麼？Pepper的安寧茶？」跟咒語比起來，和哥哥一樣對草藥更有心得的Sharon馬上就來了興致。

「不是，我自己配的，晚點去工作坊我再秀給妳看...」

「老天啊！你用了毒蠅傘跟夜交藤那個配方對不對？真是...難怪我下樓時他們看起來一臉蠢樣。」Natasha狠狠戳著萵苣翠綠的葉片。

「唔...我覺得那應該跟我給的茶沒有關係，」他摸摸下巴上不存在的鬍渣，睇了一個令人玩味的眼神給他大姊，「很明顯有人被某個紅髮女巫給勾了魂哩！」

那張精緻的臉蛋飄上一絲幾不可見的紅暈，「才沒有！那蠢貨講不出話來跟我一點關係也沒有！Steve----別。」她絕對不會承認某個金髮笨蛋雙眼發直地往門框上撞，喝茶的時候燙到舌頭，最後笨手笨腳的打翻了香草蛋糕都是因為只顧看她。

「哦～～」雙胞胎同時發出曖昧的噓聲。

「老天！你們還是中學生嗎？」撕下一塊麵包丟進嘴裡，紅髮女子警告地眼神掃射了一下雙胞胎，但阻止不了吃吃的笑聲，「哼！話說...你跟那個高個子的怎麼回事？」

Steve內心一跳，「什麼怎麼回事。」他斂下長睫擺出一副若無其事的樣子。

「等等...等等...我只是比你們晚起床一下下，就錯過這麼多事？」Sharon咬著叉子回想了一下從二樓窗戶窺看到正要離開的兩位探員的模樣。

從樓上看下去兩個人的身高差不多，暗金色短髮的長得還算可以，深棕色頭髮的那個...哦...挺辣的，不過...好像有點眼熟？？Sharon捲著髮尾咬唇思考起來。

 

\--------------------

 

室內，微塵飄浮在金色暖陽中，伴隨著Rogers三姐弟互相取笑的輕鬆話語。

室外，樹影婆娑的花楸樹下，茂盛的橘黃色罌粟花叢中悄悄浮現一雙男用靴的黑色尖頭。

 

\--------------------

 

深藍色的福特平穩地行駛在蜿蜒的公路上，眼前是陡峭海崕與壯闊的海灣，音響裡播放著She will be loved，清亮的男聲訴說男孩狂戀正妹的故事，坐在副駕駛座的深色頭髮男子忍著搭檔一面開車一面五音不全的哼唱，揉了揉眉心。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」

「嗯？我覺得？我覺得我戀愛了～～she will be loved～～喔哦～」

靠！翻了個白眼，「見鬼了的，Clint，打從你看到那個紅頭髮的就沒正常過，快回魂！」

「哎！你不懂，My heart is full and my door’s always open～」

「停停停，不回魂沒關係，再繼續聽你那可怕的走音我會瘋掉！老天！」

「好吧...不懂欣賞。」滿臉不情願。

沒消停半分鐘，「她太完美了，老兄，你沒看到嗎？她的頭髮、眼睛、嘴唇，還有...呼...」Clint用做夢般的語氣感嘆。

「Yeah！Yeah！瞎了眼才沒看到那對胸！」

「嘿！放尊重點！我是說...沒錯，那很棒，但我不是指那個，我在說的是她的聲音！聲音！超性感！」那慵懶的嗓音肯定能發出非常美妙的聲響。

「別表現的像阿富汗剛回國的大兵，沒看過女人嗎？」

「有見過，但沒見過這樣的！」Clint仍然是一副魂飛天外的模樣，「唉！你太彎了不造啦！」

James Barnes入行以來不只一次懷疑當初Fury把他們倆指派在一起存心是在整他，雖然Fury堅稱他倆根本是半斤八兩 - 絕配。

「老兄，搞清楚，我是雙好吧！嘖...再給你五分鐘發春流口水，然後我們找個地方吃早餐好好討論一下這個Rollins的事，我總覺得哪裡不對勁。」

把車窗完全搖下，略帶鹹味的涼爽海風隨即灌滿車廂，公路旁崕下碎浪拍擊，遠處海面一片波光粼粼，幾隻海鷗點綴其間。

那個金髮的小個子...有種莫名的熟悉感，右手擱在窗沿曲起支撐在顎下，他放任心神遠颺，飄到那個第一眼就攫取他全部注意力的小人兒身上。

 

\-------------

 

稍早。

 

「呃...警官？」原本有些征愣的金髮男子一個激靈突然清醒似的眨了眨眼。

哦！靠！這睫毛也太長...「咳...Barnes探員就可以了。」

「好的，嗯...探員，對，我就是Rogers，Steve Rogers，有什麼我能協助的嗎？」

「我們可以進去談嗎？」James露出他自認最富魅力的笑容，奇怪的是眼前可愛的金髮小個子竟然瞬間臉色慘白，如遭雷擊，還一副喘不過氣的樣子，害他以為這傢伙要當場哮喘發作...奇怪，為什麼他會想到哮喘？

 

Steve Rogers...將這個名字放在嘴裡反覆咀嚼，有趣的傢伙...失去冷靜不過是一會兒的事，幾個呼吸後他又恢復正常，神態自若彷彿剛剛什麼事都沒有發生，他們進屋後還慇勤的奉上茶水，才沒講幾句話，樓上施施然下來一個紅髮女郎 - 正確的形容詞應該是 - 尤物，嗯！連他都覺得有點心動，更不要說直男Clint，一連串的不正常反應真是丟光FBI的臉！知道紅髮妞是金髮美男的姊姊而不是床伴後更是笑的一臉蠢，James一點都不想承認跟他是搭檔，結果也沒問出什麼就拎著發傻的Clint趕緊告辭。

他們追蹤Rollins已經好幾天了，這傢伙表面上是正經的大卡車司機，暗地裡卻偷偷幫毒梟運毒，還幹起人口運賣的壞事，這也是他們盯上他的真正原因。

美國地大，跨州之間的犯罪時常發生，這幾年附近接鄰的幾個州斷斷續續發生年輕女子失蹤的案件，原本各州之間並無聯繫都不了了之，（每年這種失蹤案件不知凡幾。）

二週前在紐約布魯克林發生一件兇殺案，最初NYPD判斷是應召女之間爭風吃醋的情殺，後來發現被殺的女子根本不是自願賣身，而是從加州來的觀光客，跟男友吵架後半夜離開酒店，結果被人蛇看上擄走，被施打了毒品強迫賣淫，後續追蹤源頭才發現這不是單一案件，NYPD繳獲的人蛇巢穴有大批被擄的年輕女子，他們很聰明，抓的都是外地人，還有不少是在外地抓了之後運過來紐約，讓她們身無分文，舉目無親，然後用毒品控制。

特別的是其中有一位獲救的女子剛剛流產，這位受害者表示她尚未接客，她是被轉手賣給這邊的蛇頭，他們發現貨物有身孕後很生氣，揍了她一頓之後就關在房間裡不管她死活，而她因此流掉的胎兒也不是她自願懷上的，據供稱，她是離家出走去見網友，然後就被綁架了，綁架她的人將她帶去診所做試管嬰兒，接下來的四個月都被裝在大卡車裡面在美國各地到處轉，她也不知道她懷的是誰的胎兒，也不清楚為什麼最後被放棄轉賣 - 很明顯，這跨州擄人的集團還兼作代孕賣嬰的勾當，於是這個案子正式由FBI接管。

NCSI根據獲救的受害者們跟當地被捕的蛇頭供稱的資料進行查驗，比對出好幾個車手 - 專門負責跨州運送這些被綁女子，其中一個就是Rollins - 表面上看起來是普通的大卡車司機，其實車裡藏著人，他的線路主要在波士頓與底特律之間移動，紐約是必經之地，紐約分部的FBI追蹤到他五天前抵達紐約，隔天就離開，照理三天前就應該會回到波士頓，但這傢伙就這樣失蹤了，這也是波士頓分部的James跟Clint出現在這個小鎮的原因。

根據紐約那邊過來的訊息，Rollins出城到春田市之後就不知所蹤，當地酒吧酒保供稱有看到他勾搭上一位高挑的金髮女郎 - 已經證實就是Sharon Rogers - 一個小有名氣的網路女模，現在他們急於找到當事人問話，因為他們懷疑Rollins手上還有其他人質。

 

「你說我們怎麼就這樣乖乖出了他們家的門？」

看著一杯拿鐵下肚，眼神稍微清明點點Barton探員，James有點納悶地提出疑問。

他們坐在紐波特市區一間有著紅磚外觀咖啡廳的戶外座位，斜對面兩個街口就是Rogers家的精油小店Sebastian，吃早餐順便盯哨，一舉兩得。五月初的海濱小鎮早晨陽光燦爛，空氣中還帶著微濕的海洋氣息，清爽的過份。

「還不是你把我拖走...」

「拜託，夥計，你快把那間房子的客廳毀掉啦！再不把你弄走，我怕上回火燒地毯的蠢事又再度重演好吧！」

「嘿嘿---上次那是那個黑小伙---我們說好不再提這個的---」

大喝一口冰咖啡，James把冰塊含在嘴裡咬的咔嘣咔嘣響，「無論如何，這個Rogers家真的有點門道，你看，一般狀況下我們肯定會問到當事人，不會像這次...我總覺得有股力量一直敦促著我們離開。」

「呃...你這麼說...是有點，感覺像是磁鐵磁極不合相斥...」Clint眯起眼回想。

「哦！不錯嘛！我以為你腦袋裡只剩下紅頭髮。」

無視搭檔一陣白眼，James在平板上點開分部辦公室傳來的資訊，「看這個，我請Jarvis調出來有關Rogers家的歷史，很精彩吧！」

「哇喔...這是...」Clint挑眉，忍不住吹了一聲口哨，近百年來Rogers家族大約每隔20年左右就會發生死亡意外，掛點的都是跟這個家族的女性結縭的男人（也有未結婚的），無一幸免，妙的是，這些死亡經過調查真的都是「意外」。

一次是意外，兩次是巧合，三次、四次？James從來不信命定，但這其中必有什麼在運作。

「你在想這個Rollins會不會？」Clint把手在脖子上划了划。

聳聳肩，如果真的是"意外"死亡，那種人死有餘辜，James一點也不在乎，他關心的是Rollins手上的受害者，根據紐約那邊的推斷，Rollins這次從底特律過來，是有帶"貨物"預計要用送進紐約的，但就在他抵達前一晚，紐約當地的蛇窩被NYPD整鍋端掉，所以Rollins在紐約停留不到一晚就離開了，估計是要把貨物另外轉手，但也有可能他發現苗頭不對把人直接丟路邊。

這個集團正在縮減規模，避風頭，Rollins只是其中一條魚渣，大魚是由華盛頓那邊負責處理，不歸他們煩心，他跟Clint只要負責把人逮回去，如果能把受害者救出就更好了。

「那個小個子不是說等Sharon Rogers起床會再打給你約見面？」

「嗯...我想她也不至於拒絕...」正說著，James的手機果然響了起來。

因為Rogers姐弟本來就要來開店，他們跟Sharon就約在這間咖啡廳。十點鐘，Rogers家的小貨卡準時停在Sebastian門口，二位FBI目視他們三姐弟魚貫下車，這一家人各異其趣，二個姐妹都是美人，姊姊嬌小豐滿，容貌明豔、妹妹高挑窈窕，樣貌清麗。James一向喜歡金髮碧眼，這個Sharon完全符合他以往感興趣的標準，但他的目光卻不由自主追隨著那個自始至終低著頭，一下車就閃進自家小店的纖瘦身影。

直到咖啡桌前有人發出清喉嚨的聲音，James才回過神，紅髮女郎一臉"看看這兩個蠢貨"的不善神色，金髮女郎則漾著親和力滿滿的笑容招呼兩位探員，一雙水藍大眼毫不掩飾對面前深色頭髮男子的欣賞。

他們直接進入正題，Sharon表示她跟Jack，（就是Rollins）僅是萍水相逢，她原本在邁阿密工作，因為跟經紀人兼前男友為了陪客戶吃飯一事鬧翻，在感情、事業都受挫加上離家已久遊子思鄉，遂決定回到睽違已久的故鄉，途徑春田市時在酒吧跟這個卡車司機一時看對眼，加上心情不好多喝了幾杯，所以跟這傢伙廝混了兩日，前天兩人就分道揚鑣各走各的了。

記下Sharon提供的兩人胡天胡地的汽車旅館，兩位探員起身告辭。

「Rogers小姐，感謝妳的配合，但預防我們還有可能再找妳問話，麻煩妳這幾天儘量不要出城，如果還有想到什麼，請隨時跟我聯絡，再次感謝妳。」高挑帥氣的棕髮探員中規中矩再次的遞出名片。

無視一旁拼命對紅髮女郎放電的搭檔，James一面微笑一面扼住Clint的手肘硬是把人拖走。

「對了，先生們，」Sharon彷彿想到什麼叫住他們，「我剛想起來，那個...Jack的卡車，好像說到市區前就拋錨了，他是走到酒吧的，我們去汽車旅館也是搭我的車，不過拋錨在那條路我就不清楚了，就這樣...」金髮女郎撥撥瀏海拋了個媚眼，「有幫助嗎？」

James與Clint對視一眼，從彼此眼中看出這條線索比剛剛那個汽車旅館的地址更有用，兩人道謝後匆匆離去。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 案件取材自影集CSI


	5. 糾纏不清

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這兩人總算有進展啦！  
> 有點黑冬外加一個有點被欺負的芽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

"NYPD與FBI聯手破獲紐約州史上最大宗的擄人賣淫以及代孕賣嬰集團案件，截至目前為止獲救的女子共計62人，據悉仍有多名人質待援，FBI表示已撒下天羅地網追蹤...."

"波士頓地區再發現一起卡車運人案件，今天午後FBI於距離春田市15公里處的樹叢間搜救出兩名..."

"這名名為Jack Rollins的嫌犯仍潛逃在外，FBI推斷他可能潛回波士頓，請民眾多加留意...."

"春田市郊區疑似有大型動物出沒，警方目前在嫌犯停放卡車的樹叢間發現拖行以及血跡於動物毛髮，據兩位獲救女子表示卡車停在該處的夜晚都有聽到狼嚎..."

啪一聲關掉全天候循環的報導，Sharon轉身趴在沙發椅背上望向在開放式廚房中收拾善後的背影。

感覺到身後的視線，Steve將最後一個洗好的碟子擦乾放上架子，回身對上妹妹的目光，無言挑眉，嘆了口氣，Steve歪歪頭示意Sharon上前，金髮女郎慢吞吞地挪到吧檯前坐定，Steve坐在妹妹對面，握住她一隻手，兩雙相似的寶藍色眼瞳默默相對，像他倆孩提時那樣，他們曾經是那麼無話不談，直到...

「妳那時不該讓Pietro出來的，萬一被發現...不過現在警方的注意力都會被牠吸引走，這對我們來說也算好事。」清澈見底的藍眼透著濃濃的關心。

撇撇嘴，Sharon眼睫略垂，「我知道，別擔心，我叫牠回群裡去了...我不是故意的，但那時候我真的慌了...Stevie...他真的很恐怖...」

看著與自己如出一轍的藍色眼睛蒙上一層水霧，Steve從昨晚累積的一腔罵人的怒氣都無力地消散...

「有時候我真是搞不懂妳，」金髮男子一臉嚴肅雙手抱胸，「以前就這樣，看上的永遠是最壞的傢伙，妳該學著遠離危險。」

「我也不想啊！那...也沒有那麼差吧？至少Tayte對我還是挺不錯的...」

「是哦！我以為妳說他把妳丟在一群腦滿腸肥的投資人之間然後就跑了？那不是男朋友，應該叫馬夫。」

「哦！老天啊！別說的那麼難聽嘛...」Sharon一手捂眼，復又支著下顎撐在桌上，「其實我們之前還滿好的...是說...找個好男人又能怎樣，你看Nat還不是...」

沈沈的夜色中傳來幾聲輕柔的拍翅聲，Steve敏感地轉頭看向窗外，隨即勾起柔軟的微笑，「是Sam！」

「哦！天啊！牠也長這麼大隻啦！」看著自家兄弟親熱地迎接自己的守護獸，「又去幫你摘東西了？牠真是好用，」Sharon不禁有點羨慕起來，會飛的守護獸簡直太方便了！還可以幫忙做事，「對了，怎麼，我都沒看到T'Challa？」

「Ororo最近生小貓了，牠們倆最近忙的很，窩就在閣樓，妳要看嗎？」

「不了！牠以前就已經夠兇的了，現在又有小貓，我帶著一身Pietro的氣味靠近，我看牠非變身豹子抓我幾爪不可！」Sharon有些驚恐，少年時期被Natasha的黑貓刮花臉的印象還深深刻在腦海裡揮之不去。

「不公平，」Sharon一股腦趴在吧檯上，「你們的守護獸都輕巧又好用，只有我的...Pietro太大隻了又引人注目根本不好帶！」

「光會抱怨，」後門倏地打開，冷不防插進一道音頻略低的女聲，「Pietro要真跟著妳才辛苦吧！沒事跑去邁阿密幹嘛？熱的要死，妳的守護獸是狼王欸！威風凜凜，那裡不好？」紅髮女郎在門口地墊蹭了蹭腳底，輕巧的走進轉身一屁股坐上吧檯，「而且這次要不是牠，埋在土裡的就.是.妳.了！」纖細的手指每講一個字就狠戳一下對方白皙的額頭，頗有恨鐵不成鋼的意味。

「Nat....」被戳的人抱著額頭嗷了一聲往旁閃躲，「那邊帥哥多嘛....」

「貪得無厭...紐約的男人還不夠妳用嗎？」

搖搖頭，對於這個同出一胎的么妹，Steve有更深的感情，但，兩個人天性上的差異讓他們往完全不同的道路越走越遠，進入青春期後，Sharon對於情感或者說男女關係的渴望是無理性、幾乎可以說是毀滅性的去追逐，只要有一絲的機會她都會毫不猶豫的投身而入；而Steve...他想他一生就那一個人了吧！嘴角溢出一滴苦澀，不是沒有幻想過再見到那人會是怎樣的情景，但真正再面對...早晨短短半小時的相處像錄像機一樣清晰的回放在腦海。

James Barnes探員...他真的實現少年時期的夢想...那張臉...那張臉更成熟、也更帥了，閉上眼，Steve能清楚的看見他閃亮的鋼藍色眼眸，被專注凝視時，天地間彷彿只剩下他們倆，那雙眼逐漸和十年前的影像重合，目光轉向他的時候總是含著無限的溫柔；沐浴在金色陽光下蓬鬆的棕色短髮，他曾經用手梳過、將它捲在手指間；修長有力的四肢，年少的身體已經長出結實的肌肉，他曾經無數次環抱或者被環抱；那張笑起來無賴又英俊的臉 - 那是他十年來魂牽夢縈的笑顏，卻幾乎令他崩潰，大門開啟的那一刻他彷彿回到那青澀單純的自己，卻在下一瞬，被現實掐的粉碎，那不是--那是給陌生人的客氣微笑---當然，他已經不記得他了，不記得，都不記得，那些珍貴的、甜美的、親密的記憶只存在他一個人的海洋，曾經的雙飛，早就已經變成獨行，他對他而言不過是...只是一個名字...他不應該期待，這一切都是自己的選擇。

「起風了，等會該下大雨...」身後沙啞磁性的女聲打斷了他的思緒。

用掌根揩掉眼角可疑的濕潤，Steve用力眨眼望向沉沉的夜空，遠處海面懸掛著沈重的烏雲，一場風暴即將來襲。

「Sharon睡著了？我沒聽到妳開門出來。」

Natasha看著背對她坐在後門門廊中雙人搖椅上輕輕搖晃的單薄身影，「你有心事。」只有憂思滿懷的人才會深夜獨坐。

Steve沒有說話，雷聲伴隨著雨滴敲打在屋簷的聲響代替了回答，雨水或許無法洗去曾經，但它能沖刷掉某些痕跡，有些東西，最好埋葬到腐爛都不要再翻出來，不管是花園裡的玩意，或是塵封往事。

人質已經成功獲救，但警方還在追查Rollins的下落，等他們在樹林處搜索無果，肯定會再轉回這裡，畢竟，Sharon是嫌犯失蹤前最後一個見到他的人。Steve暗自祈禱Pietro留下的印跡足以讓FBI推斷Rollins已經葬生在野獸之腹，因為 - 那與現實也差不了多遠 - 而且，他有點害怕再見到那個棕髮的男人，一日之內見他兩次對他來說已經有點超過了。但很顯然，期望往往事與願違。

 

\-----------------

Bucky！

Bucky！

No！No------

 

下沈、下沈、下沈...無邊無際的深藍...

噗通、噗通、噗通...無法掙脫的壓迫感，耳鼓刺痛，四隻沈重...空氣...沒有..空氣....白光閃現..

「哈啊！」

猛然坐起身，James發現自己呼吸急促、心跳劇烈、全身冷汗，動脈突突地在太陽穴搏動...又是這個夢...

枕頭掉在床下，薄被纏在腰際，身下的床單在掙扎之下被揉成一團，昏暗的室內只有男人凌亂的呼吸聲，靜靜坐了一會平復紊亂的心跳，手機顯示時間才剛過早晨五點，雖然前晚快12點才回到這裡，James決定再等也睡不下去，乾脆起床。一手扒過汗濕的頭髮，一手唰地拉開窗簾，太陽尚未升起，墨藍色的天邊還堆著未退的深色雲朵，推開落地窗，昨夜下過大雨，微涼的空氣帶著濕意將他包圍。

很久沒有做這個夢，是否重回睽違十年的地方觸動了某些記憶？James借著微明的光線打量這個房間，高中最後一年隨因為工作異動而搬家的雙親移居羅德島，他們就住在這裡，在他出事後他們還繼續在這裡住了三個月，當他恢復健康去上大學時，不放心他的雙親跟著搬去了波士頓，他們並沒有將這間房子出售，而是租給遠房親戚，今年老傢伙住到養老院去了，老早就把鑰匙寄還給他們，只是他遲至昨日才再度踏入此處。

雖然是老公寓了，但房子的狀況還不錯，原本住這的老傢伙把室內維持的還挺整齊的，既使有好幾個月無人使用，他們昨晚累得要死回到這的時候還是可以一人一間房直接倒頭就睡。

在這裡生活的那段時光，全部是一片空白，有鑑於他並沒有撞到頭，醫生判斷這是因為落海差點溺斃的創傷症候群，之後數年反覆作著同樣的噩夢讓家人也更肯定醫生的說法，但他內心深處始終抱著懷疑，因為他並沒有因此而畏懼海洋或者游泳，而夢裏那撕心裂肺的呼喊--見鬼的誰是Bucky啊----還有見鬼的他是在心痛什麼？

站在敞開的落地窗旁，男人背上結實的肌理隨著聳肩拉伸的動作起伏，平滑的小麥色肌膚在左肩膀遇上一團糾結的疤痕，舉起右手按揉著疤痕下的關節，只要天氣溼冷這裡就會酸痛，這是失憶以外當年落海的另一個紀念品。

天色開始由深轉淡，一股衝動在體內升起，從這裡可以看到海邊那個方向--James轉身回到室內，用最快速度清理過自己後毫不猶豫地朝心之所向而去。

二十分鐘後他站在這間灰頂白牆、還籠罩在一片沈睡氛圍的大屋前，靜謐的空氣中只聽到海濤拍打的聲響，或許還有一些勤奮工作的昆蟲發出的嗡嗡聲，James掃視了一下周圍茂盛的植物，遠處有一大片顏色豔麗的花花草草，早起的蜜蜂們端著黑黃相間的滾圓屁股努力在花叢間振翅穿梭，還真是一派安祥，幸好他們沒有養狗，老實說，他也不想一大早擾人清夢，現在才---呃--還沒六點。

James的破案率一直很高， Barton老是笑他認準之後就死咬不放的個性跟鬥牛犬沒兩樣，另一方面他也不得不承認搭檔的直覺神準的叫人害怕---沒錯，James辦案一向跟著感覺走，這次也不例外，直覺告訴他Rollins的失蹤跟Sharon Rogers脫不了干係；而一大早跑來這裡---James清楚知道那不僅僅是為了案件，更多是因為住在這裡的那個金髮白膚、有著玫瑰色嘴唇、海藍色雙眼的漂亮小人兒。

想要見他，或著該說，想要他，James從來沒有對只見過一次面（應該說，兩次）的人產生這麼強烈的感覺，但他從不迴避自己的渴望，被夢靨驚醒之後那股慾望更盛，深入血液中鼓動著要立刻見到他。

他沒去敲門，而是跟著感覺轉向，沿著小徑往後走，穿過五顏六色的波斯菊花海跟成群忙著搜集食物的不知名昆蟲，繞過比人高的茂密紫丁香抵達後門，James意外地發現門廊上有個令人驚喜的小東西。

海棠春睡，這是第一個念頭，第二個念頭隨即蓋過了綺念---他媽的睡在這裡會感冒！白痴！

James Barton探員，英俊的的臉有些扭曲，他甚至都不知道這怒氣從何而來，儘管蓋著拼布棉被窩在雙人吊椅中沈睡的人兒呼吸平穩，看起來暖和舒適，他還是覺得很不爽。

那張臉有一半掩在被子下，只露出高挺的鼻子與仍然閉著的雙眼，稍長的的金色髮絲軟軟地垂蓋著光潔的額頭，濃密的眉毛下是更濃密的睫毛，那些金棕色的玩意兒纖長的過份，與那雙如晴空碧波的藍眼相稱非凡，睫毛沒事長那麼長幹嘛？你他媽的是男人嗎？

「嗯...Buck..」

金髮小個子咕噥了一句然後翻個身變成背側對他，露出無防備的白皙頸項與睡得粉紅的耳垂。

越來越快的心跳在聽到睡美男發出的囈語時變成失速的火車。

James只想搖醒他質問這個Buck是誰？！你為什麼做夢也在叫他？為什麼叫的不是James？

突然一個明顯的事實宛若雷電霹靂一聲擊中他-----Buck--Buck----Buckyyyyy--------

幹！就是我！

一定是他驚訝的抽氣聲太過響亮，Steve金色的頭顱在枕頭上側轉，那雙漂亮藍眼朦朧的視線落在他臉上。

大概他做夢也沒想到會在自家門廊上看到他，亦或者他以為自己還在做夢，因為他露出如夢似幻的微笑，然後用無比親密的口吻叫了那個名字。

「你在這，Bucky...」

灰藍色的眼睛一剎那變成鋼鐵般的顏色，迸發的炙熱讓Steve瞬間清醒。

No---No---

這不是真的.......

他用最慢的速度坐起身，用一種無辜又脆弱的眼神思考該如何脫身，哦！是的，James知道這種眼神，心虛的逃犯都會有的眼神。

「你認識我。」

鋼藍色的眼瞳鎖住他。

「不...我.....」

「你叫我Bucky，為什麼？」

這個名字顯然觸動了某種禁忌，那雙藍眼睛的主人開始呼吸急促。

「我們高中同校，你大我一年，James "Bucky" Barnes，是當年的風雲人物，大家都認識你。」

Steve聳聳肩，盡力裝出若無其事的樣子。

這招第一次管用，再來一次James可不會上當。

「我查過，我在這裡的那一年沒人那樣叫過我，那應該是某種暱稱？」

Steve吞了吞口水，眼神開始游移，「我不知道...」

「說謊。」低沉的聲音無情地戳破他的偽裝。

那張原本就夠白皙的小臉在James控訴一般的嘶聲中血色褪盡，讓那雙已經很大的藍眼顯得更大、更脆弱。

一個好的獵人不會輕易放過得手的獵物，當獵物全力掙扎時獵人會以退為進，等待獵物精疲力竭時再一舉擒獲。

James相信自己絕對是個出色的獵手，不管是追獵嫌犯，還是...獵豔....或許這個金髮碧眼的傢伙不能算"豔"，但絕對是隻可口的小兔子，非常合他口味的小兔子。

再溫馴的動物也會在求生本能下爆發激烈的抵抗，那就是現在這隻露出破綻的小兔子正在做的---發現自己無路可退時猛然推開他跳起來往門邊逃竄。

「你覺得你能去哪裡？嗯？」

腿長手長的好處就是抓人也佔優勢，Steve只離開兩步的距離就被擒住手腕抵到牆上---被擠進腿間骻對骻抵到牆上，兩腳懸空。

Circe啊！他竟敢！這什麼姿勢！

「你幹什麼？！」

剛剛還一副快要昏倒的人現在橫眉瞪眼的樣子也別有風情，James暗歎自己跟Clint差不多瘋狂。

「你跟Bucky是什麼關係？」

「沒有關係！」

「小騙子，沒有關係你會用那種眼神跟語氣叫這個名字？"你在這，Bucky..."」James眯起雙眼質問。

「不！放開我！」

「休想！」那雙手更用力地握住他，Steve覺得他的手腕會瘀青。

「放開！放我下去！」

身下扭動的軀體難以想像的柔軟又堅硬--髖骨硌得他生疼，這傢伙也太瘦，但他堅實的大腿與對方的大腿內側摩擦的感覺明確的告訴他---這傢伙可柔軟的---

「別再亂動。」陡然低下的嗓音預示著男人的警告。

「你弄痛我了！」

帶著哭意的音調有效的降低了身前棕髮男人的狂暴指數，他放鬆了箝制，但是手腕上的壓力減輕後，抵在下半身的灼人凸起無可避免吸引了注意力---老天--那是----羞惱與熱意同時衝上雙頰。

James好整以暇的欣賞眼前從雪白迅速染上嫣紅的臉色，沒錯，他就是故意的。

「你到底想怎樣？」被舉起壓在牆上讓他能與那充滿興味的眼神直接對視，Steve努力擺出最嚴正的表情用力瞪他。

「你真的想知道？」

「.....」不想.....

「誠實回答問題，不要再試圖逃跑。」

「你就放我下來嗎？」

「那就要看你表現了。」

「....好，你問。」

「不要說謊，我看得出來。」要說加入FBI這幾年他學得最多的是什麼，那絕對就是察言觀色，識謊攻心。

那雙湛藍的眼睛蘊含倔強和不服輸，但是他看得出他的動搖，視線稍微往下落在他無意識緊咬的下唇。

「我想吻你。」

這出其不意的要求另Steve張大眼睛，全身僵直，胸膛劇烈起伏。James不確定這是期待還是拒絕，或者兩者都有 - 這矛盾的小東西。

James緊盯他著被咬得豔紅的嘴唇，身體往前傾...在他吻上那對唇瓣的前一刻，Steve偏過頭讓他的唇落在頸側。

「No......」那聲微弱的拒絕像巨人的手捏著他的心臟。

「怎麼？你的Bucky不接吻只打砲嗎？」惡意傷人的話無法克制的吐出。

「不要這麼說他...我們從沒...」不是...眼前的這個人不是他的Bucky，早就不是...

迅速盈滿的淚霧模糊了視線，Bucky...總是呵護他的Bucky早已消失在歲月中，那溫柔的男孩十年前就被他一手打碎！兇手！兇手！一切都是因為你！

「該死的！別哭....噓...別哭！寶貝！老天！我很抱歉....」

手忙腳亂將人放下，James將Steve緊緊抱在胸前，那張瞬間落淚的臉龐痛徹心扉的表情深深的印在他心上。

赤裸的哀傷從埋在胸前無聲哭泣的金髮男子身上溢出，James痛恨自己的束手無策。

「沒事了，我在這裡，Baby doll，別哭了....」一個吻輕柔的落在髮梢，久違的愛稱讓Steve淚落的更急，累積了十年的委屈跟傷心在這一刻終於到達頂點，像末日火山噴發，一股腦地全部發洩出來。

「Steve....嗷！！！！」

開放式的門廊外一隻褐色的大倉鴞猛地撲下，對準深色頭髮的男子就是一爪。

「Sam！No！！」

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總覺得有點瑪莉蘇的畫風是怎麼回事？...OOC！！！不要打我！  
> 這章原本應該要把鷹寡跟埋在土裡那個都一起交代的....但是！！！  
> NO！我想趕快完結啊啊啊啊啊！  
> （越寫越長...........）


	6. 追愛宣言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James知道，不管他們之間曾經發生過什麼，都不影響他現在追愛的決心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

 

「嗨！聽說某個被抓了一爪的傢伙躺在妳們這兒？」

Clint嘗試用輕鬆的口吻面對眼前的紅髮美女，很顯然他過去十幾年的泡妞手段對這位神秘女郎不會有任何作用。

不是說他有嘗試過，而是...看著那雙洞察一切的翠綠眼眸，Clint決定直來直往會比迂迴試探更顯誠意。

紅髮女子點點頭示意他進門，昨天那種違和感消失了，就好像這間房子暫時接受了他這個外來者。Clint發現自己來的正是時候，開放式的廚房吧檯上擺著剛烤好麵包跟煮好的咖啡，平底鍋正煎著薄餅，旁邊還有一盆麵糊。

「他們在樓上，你可以直接上去。」Natasha頭也不回地說。

 

Clint踱到吧檯旁，饒富興味地看著紅髮女郎跟那一鍋煎餅纏鬥 - 嗯...這個拿著鍋鏟的姿勢有點僵硬...翻面的動作...也不太熟練啊！

 「要幫忙嗎？」

 對這個一直試圖引起她注意的金髮FBI說不上什麼感覺，只是身後足以洞穿她的視線很難令人忽視。

 Natasha回頭掃了他一眼，挑眉，「你行嗎？」

 「試試就知。」

 

男人流暢的動作自帶韻律感，熟練地在平底鍋抹上黃油倒進麵糊，鏟子在他手中彷彿成為身體的一部分，連平底鍋都一塊兒聽話起來，當那塊煎得金黃的薄餅順應他的指揮隨著手腕抖動從平底鍋飛起翻面又平穩落下，Natasha發現自己移不開視線，這可不太妙....

 

 

 

 二樓。

 

「等一下進城去打一針破傷風？」

「不用了，只是小擦傷。」

這不是託辭或逞英雄，真的只是擦傷，滲了幾滴血珠的小傷，Steve幫他塗上外傷專用的草藥膏之後連痛都沒痛了。

多年的訓練以及FBI生涯可不是幹假的，在聽到拍翅以及風聲立馬矮身，即時閃過銳利的鳥爪，才沒有造成皮開肉綻的慘劇，不過他還是切實感受到猛禽利爪刮過頭皮的瞬間，夠讓人捏把冷汗的了。

造成剛剛那一陣驚險的罪魁禍首現在正棲息在二樓窗戶外的一顆槭樹上，仍然對這個弄哭牠主人的棕髮男子虎視眈眈，這是一隻體型頗大的倉鴞，背上羽色棕褐相間，腹部跟臉上的羽毛則都是白色的，覆滿白色羽絨的心型扁平臉龐上黑色大眼一瞬不瞬地盯著窗內，鳥爪頗具威脅性地緊抓著槭樹樹枝，似乎隨時準備在主人有危險時破窗而入。

「忠心耿耿的傢伙，」James頗感有趣地透過玻璃打量這隻漂亮的鳥，「我以為倉鴞應該...沒這麼大隻？」

 

抓傷事件後，被憂心忡忡的鳥主人領上二樓臥室擦藥的James舒適地坐在雙人大床上，很顯然這裡是某人的"香閨" - 不是說Steve的臥室裡有什麼女性化的玩意兒或裝潢，事實上，這個房間非常的中性，木頭地板、淺綠色的壁紙、床單枕頭都是淺藍跟白的配色，原木桌椅、書櫃跟置物櫃，特別的是整個房間放滿了各式花草 - 曬乾的，有的插瓶子放在桌上，有的裝在密封罐整齊的排在櫃子裡，還有從天花板垂掛下來的，這些不知名的草藥讓這個房間充斥著花草混合的香氣 - 難怪這個金髮的傢伙身上也是香噴噴的。

「Sam...嗯...身長將近有50公分*，在同類裡面身形是比較大點。」

「你養很久了？」James側頭看著站在桌邊擺弄瓶子裡花草的金髮小個子。

「快十年了，我十八歲那年夏天牠的父母在我工作室 - 就是後面那一間比較小的木屋，牠們在那邊的橫木樑柱間築巢下蛋 - Sam初羽起步 - 就是剛剛開始學飛行時撞到小屋的玻璃窗傷了翅膀，被我治好以後就跟著我了。」當然，成為守護獸並不是那麼簡單，但這中間的程序他是不會說的。

聽Steve用充滿感情的語氣講述與心愛寵物之間的緣起，讓James羨慕不已，再度瞥向窗外盤據枝頭的巨鴞，你這傢伙好運氣啊！

察覺身旁的注視，James轉頭與Steve凝視他的視線撞個正著。

Steve下意識想要閃避，卻像被金屬被磁石吸引移不開目光，對面深色頭髮男子的眼珠在晨光的照耀下呈現一種幾乎透明的淺灰綠，曾經 - Steve向他讚嘆過 - 那一對如同七色海般隨光線與心情不斷變化的深邃大眼 - 那時候的Bucky笑著說他的眼睛才是世界上最美的星海 - 所有的星辰都落在你的眼裡，Stevie....

憶起往事讓金髮男子心臟緊縮，他閉上眼，努力將思緒拉回現實。

這細微的表情躲不過對面男子專注的觀察，James不知道昨天早上是怎麼回事，這個金髮的傢伙根本像本攤開的書一樣好懂，但是昨天在面對他時，自己卻完全沒有察覺任何不妥。

 

「Steve....」James試探性的開口，剛剛他們都有點激動，他覺得自己好像很輕易的就把最惡劣的一面展現在他面前，說真的他不想再嚇到他，但是他必須要搞清楚他們之間究竟是怎麼回事 - 不管是十年前還是現在。

像兩把小扇子一般的金棕色長睫倏地掀起，氤氳朦朧的海藍色大眼透著一股脆弱，James只覺得呼吸一窒，心臟不受控制的又開始亂跳 - 老天啊這人對他的情緒影響也太大了。

James深呼吸，對面的金髮男子安靜地看著他，乖順的樣子跟早先那個張牙舞爪的小爆竹判若兩人。

「抱歉，我剛剛...嗯...不該那樣對你...」James摸了摸鼻子，祭出他最誠懇的上教堂時的乖寶寶表情，「但是我真的需要知道...之前...我們究竟是什麼關係？你...你知道我失去記憶這件事對不對？」

眨眨眼，Steve覺得他可以挑不違背事實的部分回答，這樣至少他沒有說謊，Buc...James應該不會懷疑。

「我知道，因為你落海的時候我也在，你...」Steve揉了揉臉鎮定思緒，「你在這裡的那一年，我們交上了朋友，還不錯的那種...因為我們不同年級，所以都是下課後才在一起玩，有時候來我這，大部分是去你家，做作業什麼的...只是...再好的朋友也會有意見不合的時候，總之那時候我們大吵一架，都沒注意腳下，你掉下去之後很快就浮起來了，我從海崕旁的小徑下去海裡幫你上岸，嗯...你那時候意識還是清醒的，但是傷到左手臂，我回來打求救電話，然後救護車就來了。」聳聳肩，「嗯...大概就這樣。」

他說的是實話，但跟James想像的有點不一樣，「所以...但是我在醫院的時候沒看過你來看我？我們為什麼不聯繫了？」

Steve努了一下嘴，帶點不情願口吻，「因為...我下海去幫你之後沒有馬上換掉濕衣服，等救援的期間在岸上吹了半小時海風，你進醫院當晚我就發高燒...」撓撓頭，「我以前身體不太好，反正，等我能下床的時候你已經出院回家休養了。」

抬眼，James正聚精會神地看著他，Steve清清喉嚨，決定把故事說完，很明顯對面那個傢伙沒得到全部答案不會善罷甘休。

「那時候我聽說你失憶...我想說我們之前吵的很兇...去找你也很奇怪...而且當時是暑假期間，我們家暑假都會出門旅行，等我們旅程結束回到紐波特，你們已經搬走了...所以...」

好像...挺合理的，皺起眉頭，但總覺得少了什麼，James說不上來。

此時Steve走上前來將James身前的窗戶打開看著窗外，原本盤據在枝頭的Sam發現屋內氣氛平和後早已拍翅離去。

「至於Bucky...就..我們第一次遇到的時候你自報姓名，你的中間名我發音的時候沒發準，就變成了Bucky，然後我們覺得這樣叫挺不錯，就一直這樣叫你了。」

Steve的房間面海，徐徐的海風從大開的窗戶吹入，James沒有注意到背對著他的金髮男子手指在窗沿上敲了幾下，有什麼無聲無息地隨海風吹拂到他身上。

「所以...我們...就只是朋友？」Steve能感覺James灼灼的目光，「不是情侶？」

用力閉一下眼睛給自己打氣，Steve回身靠在窗沿，然後擺出他最冷靜的表情，嬰兒藍的雙眼無畏地直視對方，「對，我們不是情侶，只是朋友。」

眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，James覺得看不清那張金髮碧眼的臉龐，但那雙眼睛跟坦然堅定的語氣，叫人不得不相信他說的話。

 

James沈默了一會，閉上眼，復又張開，濃厚的雙眼皮半掩著灰藍色的大眼，他可以接受這些說法，甚至是只是朋友這件事，他也不想去追究Steve在他懷裡哭的上氣不接下氣是為何，因為，那些都已經不重要了，不管他們曾經是什麼，都不影響他現在想要跟對方成為什麼的決心。

Steve在James站起身兩步拉近他們之間的距離時下意識站直了身軀。

深色頭髮的FBI緩慢的抬起右手按在窗框上，露出Barnes式的懶洋洋笑容稍微向金髮男子逼近了一些，Steve不由自主地往後傾斜了一下身體，喉結滾動。

那雙淺色大眼因為瞳孔放大變成鋼鐵一般的深色，飽含意志與慾望，James 就這樣盯著Steve - 十秒鐘 - 一滴冷汗從金髮男子額角滑過。

James舉起左手輕輕揩去那滴汗珠，然後用無比低沉醉人的嗓音說，「我喜歡你，Steve。」

Steve只覺一陣暈眩，心臟就要跳離胸腔。

「不管以前的"Bucky"跟你到底是不是純友誼都沒關係，我不在乎，你只要知道，現在的我 - James.Buchanan.Barnes- 我要你，我知道你也要我，別否認。」

Steve倒抽一口氣，說不出反駁的話，只能眼睜睜地看著對方挑起他的下巴，用姆指輕輕摩搓他的唇瓣。

「如此美麗...」James低聲呢喃，傾身靠近他，在那粉紅色的可愛耳朵旁吐出他的保證，「別擔心，我不會再做出之前那樣的舉動，我會等待...等你心甘情願的那一刻...Steve.Grant.Rogers。」

 

 

 

James下樓的時候廚房吧檯上的淺盤裡已經疊滿煎好的薄餅，他的搭當跟紅頭髮靠得很近，Clint整個上半身越過吧檯與Natasha臉對臉，鼻尖幾乎要碰到對方，聽到他的腳步聲兩人同時抬起頭，從Clint的表情看起來他似乎干擾了什麼好事，不過Natasha一臉淡定的樣子又讓James不是那麼肯定。

「抱歉，我打斷你們了嗎？」深色頭髮的FBI挑起一邊眉毛。

「沒有。」這兩人竟然同聲開口，然後對視一眼。

Clint跳下吧檯，從淺盤裡偷了一塊薄餅放進嘴裡，「你來的正是時候，薄餅都煎好啦！我們可以帶幾塊在車上吃，對吧？」後面那句是對著Natasha說的。

女人用睥睨眾生的眼神瞟了他一眼，不置可否，然後轉身往樓梯走來，經過站在樓梯口的James時低聲對他說了一句話後施施然地上樓去了。

 

兩位無人招待的探員各自捏著薄餅準備打道回府，Clint嘴裡還塞了一塊一邊吃著，才推開大門，一隻體型碩大的黑貓嗖的一下出現在兩人面前，擋住了去路，牠頗具王者威勢的原地繞了幾圈，金黃色的眼睛打量著他們，然後對兩個目瞪口呆的FBI呲牙咧嘴地發出一聲響亮的嘶嘶聲後，輕巧的跳上屋簷消失了。

「你看到了嗎？？？？」James不知道滿嘴薄餅的Clint是怎麼還講的出話。

「被超大貓頭鷹攻擊過後這都算小case了，相信我。」深色頭髮的男子聳聳肩舉步繼續往前走。

 

 

TBC.

 

*倉鴞一般體型約33公分至44公分。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯...我原本預計這個故事應該六到七章就要完結的，但現在看起來還寫不到一半....只能說筆下人物自有其意志啦～


	7. 機會

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果能夠獲得第二次機會  
> 你願意付出什麼代價？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

他的心臟沒有逃離胸腔，只是背叛他亂了節奏；他的肺部沒有停止運作，只是分解不了空氣中的氧氣；他身上的血液一滴不少仍然佔他體重的十三分之一，只是有一半以上都往他臉上衝，讓他的臉變成一顆蕃茄 - 成熟的紅色蕃茄，熟到可以捏出紅色汁液的那種。

直到棕髮男人離開視線，他的心跳、呼吸、全身的血液都沒有回復正常。

他說....

 

_ 我喜歡你， _

_ 我不在乎， _

_ 我要你、我要你、我要你.... _

_ 我知道你也要我...... _

 

哽在胸前的一口氣猛地吐出。

Steve閉上眼睛，全身力氣都被抽空般滑坐在木質地板。

James不會知道Steve激烈的反應不僅僅是因為他說的那番宣言，而是因為這些話與十多年前的場景驚人的相似 - 是的，當年的Bucky也曾經將他堵在門邊，直視他的雙眼堅定的對他告白，只不過，他沒有說的那麼直接。

當年18歲少年的溫柔執著，經過歲月的洗禮淬煉後變得更成熟自信 - 更讓他心動。

Bucky比他大18個月，長得又高又帥、成績好、運動神經發達的他自帶光環，才轉學過來，馬上就變成學校的風雲人物，他那麼受歡迎，想要跟他約會的女孩子可以沿著體育館排一圈，更不要提轉學過來之前在紐約中學的羅曼史了，Steve不知道為什麼他會喜歡跟他混在一起...甚至喜歡他...

不， 他當然知道，

一切的開始都是因為一顆球，一顆被擊飛到外野場地的棒球，直接打中路過的Steve，揹著書包提著畫具的他粹不及防應聲倒地，右手手肘橈骨骨裂，雖然在佩姨的咒語跟草藥治療下恢復良好，但仍有將近半個學期都沒辦法自己做作業，肇事者 - 就是那個擁有閃亮灰藍色大眼的高挑男孩 - 將他送到學校的醫務室後知道自己害他骨裂，就開始了風雨無阻的課後護航。

Steve很快發現這個男孩擁有足以跟他的倔強抗衡的厚臉皮，用什麼方法拒絕都沒有用，雖然在他的堅持下他們只有在放學後才碰面，讓Bucky協助他完成作業，然後他們變成了無話不談的朋友，而儘管Steve試圖抗拒，卻仍在鋪天蓋地的親切溫和與體貼耐心下徹底淪陷。

當他發現自己的心情，他知道他被困住了，家族流傳的詛咒之說以及害怕破壞現狀讓他落入暗戀的困境，那 是種苦澀的喜歡，默默蒐集對方的點點滴滴，在每一次接觸時暗自甜蜜，分離時黯然神傷，那是自己走進去，卻找不到出口的愛情。

Bucky的告白打開了出口，狂喜蓋過不安，雙向愛戀的美好讓他置身雲端，不顧一切投入真心，儘管有過肢體親密，但他是那麼懵懂，而Bucky是那麼紳士，唯一的一次可以稱得上性接觸的也不過是一次單純過夜後，早晨生理性的勃發讓兩人情不自禁互相磨蹭，而且還被來敲門的Barnes太太打斷。

Steve一直過著幾乎像是某種修行者的生活，阿姨們老是說他是本世紀最後一個處男，Nat更老是想幫他介紹對象，（紓解一下有益健康，Steve。）但他才不管，不是說他沒有慾望，而是他的慾望潛藏的太深，為性而性對他而言太過困難，為愛而性...他的愛早已墜入海裡，隨那人離去冰封沉寂。

命運開了一個大玩笑，將那人再次送回他面前，來不及迴避阻止，那個高挑的棕髮男子夾帶著比當年更強大的決心再次敲開了他。

 

不，這太過份了，那不可能...他不能...

Steve很確定當初做的禁制是有效的，James並沒有記起他，但為什麼...

 

佩姨的警告迴盪在耳邊。

_這個禁制咒語會讓他忘記你，忘記這一年發生過的事，並且如你所願，他 **不會** 再愛上你，但是愛會轉化成其他種類的情感 - 甚至是恨，Steve，你確定這是你要的？_

 

他沒有說愛，他說的是... ** _我要你。_**

 

所以，是性嗎？

這樣就說得通了，那就只是性。

周身泛起的惡寒讓他想吐。

門廊前發生的一切電光火石湧入腦海，炙熱的眼神，那侵略性十足的姿態，哦！是的，Steve Rogers，不要再癡心妄想，你就是個新鮮的獵物。

可悲的是，如果能獲得一絲溫柔，有機會重回那堅實溫暖的懷抱，他知道他願意成為他的獵物，讓他吞吃入腹。

 

 

 

Natasha佇立在二樓梯廳的落地窗前往下望，FBI們離開了 - 暫時。

自從有記憶以來，她從未感到心跳如此快過，既使是當年跟Alexei墜入愛河時都沒有，佩姨曾經分析過，她跟她有某種程度上的相似 - 她們都是現實主義者，她很清楚真正愛上某人的後果，就是總有一天得面對失去所愛、挖心掏肺的痛，所以她很早就...做了"預防措施"，沒想到...老天爺真的太愛開玩笑...

紅髮女郎向後靠著牆壁，仰頭閉眼輕輕用後腦敲擊牆面。

「Nat？怎麼了？」

身為長姐，Natasha一直都是弟妹可靠的樑柱，那嬌小的身軀蘊藏著無窮的力量與自信，彷彿沒有事情能難倒她，不管是父母意外離世、或失去配偶，她都能很快收拾心情，重新展開新生活，Steve從沒看過Natasha失魂落魄的樣子 - 她現在臉上的神情幾乎可以算是脆弱。

Natasha看著自己的腳尖，思索著，斟酌字句，考慮是否要對兄弟和盤托出。

「發生什麼事了嗎？那個叫Barton的探員為難妳了？」Steve微微皺起眉頭。

「沒有，」Natasha繼續盯著她的腳尖彷彿那裡開了一朵花，「Steve，你記得...我們剛到這裡，阿姨她們開始指引我們學習的時候嗎？」

他當然記得，雙親出海遇難離世那年他跟Sharon才7歲，那時9歲的Natasha懂事又堅強，兩位阿姨將他們接到魔法之屋居住後，他跟Sharon始終無法適應，Natasha一直在他們身邊鼓勵、幫助他們，不管是生活、還是學習上 - 學習與巫術、草藥相關的知識與技巧。在那之前他們從來沒有接觸過任何與此相關的東西，而阿姨們都認為放棄這方面的學習完全是浪費天賦的行為 - 事實證明血統就在那，繁重的練習甚至變成忘卻喪親之痛的一種方式。

「當然，妳一直都是最有天賦的那一個。」

Natasha抬起頭給了他一個小小的微笑，「大概吧...我第一次正式施咒 - 願之力 - 我...你記得我當時下咒的內容嗎？」

不是每個人都有足夠的能力施咒，雙胞胎可以做到一些一般人無法做到的事，但他們之中真正能"獨立"完成一個咒語的，只有Natasha。

願之力是最強大的咒術之一，一生只能施行一次，而家族中有足夠能力施展的沒有幾人。

Natasha滿十歲的生日那一天，雙胞胎見證了她在秋末盛放粉白相間燦爛花朵的山茱萸樹下，施出那一生一次的咒文，Steve印象很深刻，因為，那大概是他看過唯一一次Natasha對自己的情感生活表露出期待和盼望。

 

_ Hekate作證，Circe祝福， _

_ 在此我許下願之力， _

_ 屬於我的那個人必須， _

_ 第一眼就為我神魂顛倒， _

_ 金色頭髮，一眼藍、一眼綠， _

_ 能百步穿楊，能馬上倒立， _

_ 最重要的是，他要能讓鬆餅在他手中飛舞，並且不會因為愛我而死。 _

_ Moirae*，命運的女神， **傾聽我，以血為誓** 。 _

 

紅髮女孩手中捧著沾染點點血跡的波斯菊與木槿花瓣，咒語完成的瞬間，花瓣無風而起，形成如渦流般的繽紛花舞，往海那一邊飛旋而去。

 

Steve驚訝地看進Natasha翠綠色的眼眸，「妳是說！？」

「是的，」翠綠色的美麗眼睛漾著水光，剛剛金髮探員湊的那麼近，就是要讓她確認他的雙眼是一藍一綠，「我不知道他是不是真的能百步穿楊、馬上倒立 - 那是他自己說的，但是其他...都符合...老天啊！那只是年少時不切實際的想法！」

如果是真的。

如果是真的...

他們都清楚那代表Natasha有獲得與人相愛相守的機會...

Steve為她感到高興，他們都失去太多，也都太寂寞，獨身一人的滋味並不好受，背負著詛咒更令人難過，若有人能掙脫宿命的枷鎖，他希望是Nat。

「那樣很好。」

「Steve...我不知道...」她曾經嚮往，曾經嘗試，曾經將幸福掌握在手中，卻被命運無情地打碎，枯竭的心突然被注入希望的活泉，一時只覺不知所措。

「不要害怕，Nat，這是妳為自己創造的未來，妳可以的，去爭取幸福。」

「但...」未竟的話語被一聲淒厲尖叫打斷。

 

是Sharon！

 

 

TBC.

 

*Moirae摩伊拉-希臘神話中掌管命運的三女神。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感覺還是很狗血.....大概有點虐Steve....  
> 結果案件還是沒進度...抱頭


	8. 陰魂不散

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon搞出的事情越來越大條...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尖叫聲從樓上傳出，然後嘎然而止，昨天傍晚他們才把位於三樓唯一的房間整理出來給Sharon使用，Steve和Natasha拔足往上衝。

門開的瞬間，就像在大熱天打開冷凍庫，一陣冷風夾帶陰寒之氣撲面而來，他們同時感到汗毛豎起，懼意遍體。

整個房間籠罩在昏暗詭譎的氣氛中，窗外燦爛的陽光也照不進這一團迷霧，Sharon躺在單人床上，掙扎著，從喉嚨深處發出一連串仿若窒息般的聲響。

她雙手併攏朝上舉過頭頂，上身幾乎陷進床鋪，就像被人箝住手腕壓在床上般動彈不得，只有張合扭曲的手指和踢動的雙腳顯示了她的抵抗。

「Sharon！」

Steve大喊一聲就要往Sharon撲過去，卻被Natasha一把拉住。

「等一下！」

「放開我！」

「先不要過去，你看...」

密密麻麻的灰黑色的粉末粒子從房間各處漸次浮現往Sharon身上匯聚，越來越清晰，凝結成一個龐大的人形物體，跨坐在金髮女郎身上，一手箝制她的雙手，一手掐住她的脖子。

那團物體發出暗啞模糊的聲響，彷彿地獄深處傳出的罪惡之聲

_\---She's mine----_

像是有所感應，黑影轉頭往門口望來...沒有五官的臉卻有地獄之火在原本該是雙眼的地方燃燒，那是純粹的邪惡。

「Jesus Christ！」Natasha一手捂著嘴，不敢相信自己看到了什麼，Steve也被震驚在原地。

伴隨一聲淒厲兇狠的野獸嘶吼，Natasha的黑貓T'Challa從他們身後竄出一躍而上。

爆出宛如金屬刮擦碰撞的尖利嘶吼，黑影如流沙海浪退潮般往窗戶外洶湧退去，所有充斥在空氣中令人窒息的壓力也一併消散，室內瞬間大放光明。

 

一切都在電光火石間，快的就像沒有發生過，房間內只剩下姊弟倆粗重的呼吸跟Sharon的喘息。

T'Challa在Sharon身上繞了兩圈，輕巧地跳下床鋪湊到女主人腳邊蹭了蹭，一邊喵喵叫著彷彿在求表揚，兩人這才如夢初醒，齊齊往床邊撲過去，

Steve將她扶坐起身，「噁...咳...咳咳咳...」Sharon撫著喉嚨不斷嗆咳，生理眼淚滑下她的臉龐。

Natasha看著她雪白的頸項與手腕上刺眼的青紫色手印倒吸一口氣。

「Circe help us！」Steve喃喃。

「剛剛那是什麼？」

Natasha雖然是他們之中力量最強大的，但孜孜矻矻於巫術領域的Steve對所有相關知識才是最瞭若指掌。

「復生惡靈 - Mastema*。」

「你的意思是...是那傢伙...」抱起在腳邊打轉的T'Challa，Natasha激淩淩打了個冷顫。

「無疑是的，那天的招魂術...本來就從地獄喚醒了別的東西...照理說隨著本體死亡應該...看起來它沒有回到該回去的地方...」Steve眉頭深鎖。

 

兩天前Sharon返家當晚，從後車廂抬出一個全身黑衣的男人，後腦遭到重擊的男子心跳呼吸全無，送進醫院準會判定已死亡，尚有一絲餘溫的軀體在Natasha看過之後確認體內仍有一絲魂魄。

這人就是FBI們一直在找的Rollins，Sharon早先提供給探員們的證詞是真的，包括Rollins卡車拋錨以及兩人在酒吧一拍即合去汽車旅館胡混，她沒有坦承的是，對方在性事上無休無止的精力讓她吃不消，到後來甚至半威脅半強迫，Sharon好不容易趁機溜走，卻沒想到被Rollins半路攔截，只好載他一程去了卡車拋錨處。

到了樹林，Sharon越覺不對勁，如果是車子拋錨，應該要停在路邊，但Rollins的卡車卻停在林子深處，此時對方完全不想放她走，兩人爆發衝突，Rollins把Sharon壓在身下欲施暴時，潛藏已久的Pietro一下子撲出來把Rollins掀翻，沒想到這人一頭撞在樹上就不動了，慌亂之下Sharon驅回守護獸，把人裝進後車廂帶回魔法之屋。

那天晚上他們經不住Sharon的哀求，三人合力施行了招魂術，試圖喚回Rollins的魂魄，但從地獄召喚回來的不只是靈魂，還有別的，更邪惡的東西，復生坐起的Rollins夾帶純然的黑暗之氣，口中咒罵著撲向Sharon欲將其置於死地，Natasha跟Steve兩人反射性一人拿起一個平底鍋照頭打下，於是Rollins又掛了，束手無策的三人只好把屍體埋在花楸樹下。

 

無心錯手造成憾事已經夠Steve頭痛的了，雖然說從James那邊知道這個Rollins是死有餘辜，這傢伙最初的死亡也是純屬意外，但其實他們就不應該施行招魂術...他早知道這有風險...

**Bad becomes worse...**

老天啊！咒術書上警告過的...

他沒有想到復生的邪魂比他們想像的更加厲害，非但沒有回歸地獄，反而大白天出來作祟，想到剛剛惡靈那一句She's mine...Steve渾身顫慄，如果不是黑貓T'Challa*即時出現，恐怕Sharon就要活活被掐死在他們面前。

喵一聲，T'Challa享受夠了主人的撫摸，毫無懸念地跳離Natasha的懷抱，晃著長長的尾巴優雅的離去。

Natasha嘆了一口氣，Steve知道姐弟倆想到一塊去了，雖然黑貓暫時可以保護Sharon不受侵害，但貓咪這種動物是最不受控的生靈，驕傲的T'Challa更是其中之最，更何況牠跟Ororo的小貓們才剛出生，身為一窩之主的公貓根本無暇理會焦頭爛額餓的人類。

不行，這個問題只能靠他們自己解決。

Sharon還是一副驚魂未定，說不出話的蒼白模樣，Steve跟Natasha兩人商議決定先在房間四角設下保護性的屏障，只要Sharon不離開房間，惡魔應該不能侵犯她。

還好今天是週日，Sebastian公休，可該做的還是得做，安置好Sharon，Natasha開始處理網路訂單，Steve則巡視草藥園子去了，一整天平安無事地渡過。

 

晚餐過後，Steve到工作小屋準備隔天所需的魔藥，保護性的陣法必須24小時施咒一次，每次都得更換新的魔藥。

挑出材料，將所需要的份量丟入鍋中攪勻，把火調小按下定時器，離魔藥煮好還要等2小時，Steve放下勺子走到窗邊仰望夜空思考Rollins的案子，他不確定FBI對該案的追蹤後續到底如何，但他可以確定Sharon現在的精神跟身體狀態完全不適合再面對探員們 - 下再多的毒蠅傘*也一樣，肯定會被看出不妥，而且用多了也不行，對身體有害，想到早晨他跟Bu - James對峙時，為了不讓他看透自己而偷偷灑向他的藜蘆*粉末 - Steve覺得自己真的越來越壞了。

_原諒我..._

他並不想對James施這些手段，但是他必須要保護他還有他的家人們...James太聰明了，一直都是，Steve從來就沒有成功騙過他...而現在...

Steve只要一想到James對他毫不掩飾的"性"趣就內心顫抖，先前被Sharon身上突發的事變以及白天的忙碌壓下的思緒，現在獨自一人時又全部回籠，嘴唇上彷彿還殘留著James拇指溫熱的觸感，敏感的部位被輕柔磨蹭引發的細小電流，那一刻自己的目光情不自禁地投注在James濕潤飽滿的唇瓣，如果被他親吻...

不！他應該要離他遠遠的...

體內深處竄起一股濃烈的渴望，Steve絕望的發現自己光是想像James的吻就半硬了，而且他的手正無意識地往下想要撫慰自己，這真是太糟糕了，老天啊他竟然...Steve忍住一聲低喘，雙手環抱自己倒進身旁的沙發。

_你壓抑太久，總有一天會爆發的..._

Steve在逐漸燃燒的慾望中朦朧的憶起Virginia* - 他們小阿姨的提醒。

_「你知道為什麼Sharon會那樣狂蜂浪蝶嗎？我年輕的時候也是這樣，Peggy從來沒有跟你們說過，因為這是很自然的事情，我們覺得不需要特別跟你們說明，不過...Steve，你這樣下去不行的。」_

Rogers家族的人體內流的血液飽含魔力，但是並非所有人都能完全發揮，而奔湧的血氣會自然找到出口 - 滿18歲以後會完全顯現出來，他們會比一般人更加精力旺盛，更加...渴求...

Steve原本不知道這件事，他只知道滿18歲之後他以往破爛的免疫系統開始變得健康，精神也越來越好，但天性奇怪的潔癖與固執讓他忽略身體某方面的信號，直到他25歲生日那天，在滿月魔力盈滿全身之夜，得不到紓解的飽脹血氣一鼓作氣噴發了...那天他流了整晚的鼻血...

阿姨們才驚覺她們這個外甥竟然還是處...連自慰都不做的處....

那晚Virginia跟他談了很久，告訴他Rogers家的人天生就有比較高的性慾，Peggy跟Natasha沒有這方面的困擾，因為她們的魔性之血會透過力量的使用自然疏導，其他人在18歲-30歲之間幾乎都會經歷一段瘋狂追求肉體歡娛的階段，Virginia一直勸他找個固定的伴侶（不固定也行），只要能發洩就好。

_「不用擔心詛咒的問題，那咒語對只純粹的肉體關係不生效。」_

後來Steve去鎮上的酒吧打轉了幾次，約過幾個姑娘，也約過小伙子，但是感覺就是不對...每當看著約會對象的臉，他就會忍不住想起那個棕髮少年炫目的笑臉，還有他們唯一一次的肌膚相親...那讓他萬分沮喪，他不想要免強自己，壓根兒不想，最後還是雙手萬能，簡單省事。

Virginia發現Steve依舊我行我素，無可奈何下警告他總有一天他會真的爆發，完全失去控制的爆發， _「那可不是流流鼻血或自己撸撸就可以解決的，Steve。」_ 金紅長髮的成熟女巫搖搖頭。

 

這洶湧澎湃的感覺跟以往任何一次都不同，無以名狀的痛苦咬噬著他，空虛的火焰從下腹一路燒灼，全身的血液彷彿就要沸騰。

_不不...不要是現在.....我不行..._

Steve嗚咽著觸摸硬如鋼鐵的自己，足夠敏感的部位沒有幾下就釋放在褲子裡。

_還不夠...不夠...想要.....不...._

纖細的手指往後摸到那隱密的地方，火熱的感覺立刻包裹住探入的手指，

老天啊！ **Bucky** ！...不！捲曲的身軀顫抖起來...

Steve無法克制自己的意念狂潮往心中戀慕的人投射而去...

 

_Bucky..._

_Bucky..... **Bucky！！！**_

 

 

馬克杯從手中掉落，在地上滾了一圈，未喝完的咖啡在淺米色的地毯上留下污痕，

James心臟狂跳，誰在呼喚他！

 

_Steve！！！_

 

 

TBC.

\-------------------

*Mastema-莫斯提馬，希伯來文的「惡意」、亞蘭語的「譴責者」，地獄七惡魔之一。  
*古埃及中，黑貓是掌握死亡的神靈，是有靈性的驅邪之物，可以趕走惡靈。  
*毒蠅傘-噁心、混亂、幻覺  
*藜蘆-暈眩、震顫、昏迷  
*Virginia-維吉尼雅，全名為Virginia.“Pepper”.Rogers，就是小辣椒啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈！插腰笑～  
> Sharon的破事總算交代清楚啦！  
> 下一章就可以讓主角們滾上床了23333


	9. 心甘情願

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡單的說就是 "升格" 砲友的一章...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

 

**我會等你心甘情願的那一刻。**

James自認是個有耐心的情人，但他沒料到竟然這麼快就有了實踐的機會。

_「對他溫柔點。」_

今晨紅髮女子在樓梯轉角對他說過的話還迴響在耳邊，當時他還以為她指的是追求Steve的態度...看來他想錯了。

用最短的時間狂飆到魔法之屋，緊急煞車的聲響引來了紅髮妞，聽到他說感應到Steve的呼喚，非但不覺得奇怪，反而很乾脆的領他穿過樹影婆娑的後院抵達Steve的工作小屋前。

銀色月光下，藏身在茂密樹林中的木造小屋透著一股靜謐的氣氛，溫暖的黃色光線從窗戶透射在草地上。

「我就不進去了，」隔著玻璃窗往內張望兩秒，Natasha隨即回身準備離開，「去吧！等一下你看到他就知道了，早上我對你說的話...是認真的，別忘記。」Natasha一臉"我把他交給你"的神色，搞得James丈二金剛摸不著頭腦，末了還回頭提醒，「屋裡正在熬藥 - 別多問，探員，做你該做的就好。」

這女人真是酷的可以，James搖搖頭。

推開木門，一股草藥香氣瀰漫在空氣中，緊鄰著門邊擺放著一個超高的大書櫃，靠牆的那一邊是整排的置物櫃，跟Steve的臥室一樣擺滿了曬乾的植物，再往前看是工作台跟...嗯...某種能把人丟進去煮了吃的大鼎，工作台上有個正常大小的鍋子正在滾著什麼 - 這大概就是剛剛Natasha說的藥。

James挑起一邊眉毛，有意思。

大書櫃擋住了室內景象，James往前移動幾步，書櫃後的方正空間裡，一座L型的布沙發看起來像是讓人休息的好地方，他要找的人正躺 - 應該說"窩"在上面。

James撞進一雙水光盈盈的藍色大眼， **哦！**

「你怎麼在這裡？」

如果不是那雙飽含渴望與脆弱的藍眼，James差點就要信了那個拒人於千里之外的冷靜聲音，眼前的金髮小子捲在沙發上，頭枕著沙發扶手，上身是淺藍色長袖襯衫，下半身...用拼布薄毯胡亂掩著，一看就知道是剛剛才蓋在身上，胸前還抓著一顆抱枕 - 好像那是什麼能防衛的武器一般。

James舔舔下唇，眉毛聳起，「我以為...我聽到什麼...就像...有人在呼喚？」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」

內心暗暗哀號，Steve不確定是小瞧了自己的能力，還是他倆的羈絆太深導致James感應到他的叫喚，他唯一能確定的是，自己真的在失去控制的邊緣，Steve垂下眼睫，昏黃的燈光打在濃密的長睫上，在眼睛下緣投射出長長的暗影，纖細的手指更用力掐緊抱枕，默默祈禱不夠明亮的光線能掩飾他臉上的紅暈。

「不知道？真的？令姊似乎聽得懂，你敢說剛剛沒有叫...我不確定怎麼形容...招喚我？就像我是某種召喚獸那樣？」

老天啊！Natasha...Steve都能看見Nat一臉調侃地說發洩一下有益健康的模樣。

「...抱歉...我不是有意的，我...這很難解釋...」

「發生什麼事？Steve？我能幫你的。」

「不...我沒事...真的，我自己一個人能行。」

「Ste...」

「我...我要休息了，你自便。」

這是下逐客令？媽的，這傢伙轉的真快。

原本懸著的一顆心落回胸腔，取而代之的是漸次燃起的怒火，撥撥深褐色的頭髮，James肩膀斜靠書櫃，修長的雙腿交叉，拇指插進牛仔褲口袋擺出一副  _"怎樣，你大爺我就是不走"_ 的姿態不動了。

半晌沒得到回應，Steve能清楚的意識到對面那股火熱的視線，身下尚未釋放的壓力讓他不安的扭了扭， _哦！拜託！快走開！_

「你想怎樣？」咬咬唇，揚起擰在一塊的濃眉瞪向賴著不走的傢伙，語氣裡帶著明顯的不耐煩。

這倔強的小頑固！

「真的要我走？」暴風藍的眼眸眯起。

臉上的紅暈已經蔓延到耳後，他打死也不會讓對方知道在他進門前幾秒，他才快要達到今晚的第二次高潮，硬生生被打斷的感覺非常不好受，雖然此時他更想拋開一切求對方就直接上好了，但...Steve閉上眼拼著僅剩的一絲驕傲硬是吐出違心之語。

「就...走...拜託！」

或許十年前的"Bucky"有足夠的執著跟這個頑固的小子拖磨，可長久以來習慣速食情感的James只信奉合則來不合則去，雖然這個金髮小人兒讓他迷惑，但強迫對方有違他的原則 - 今天早上那股衝動不算 - 何況他已經說過要等他心甘情願...

「 **如你所願** ，殿下」

語畢，褐髮男子當真轉身舉步，毫不留戀地推門而出。

木門關閉的聲響如同法官判刑確認落下的木槌，重重打在Steve心上，薄毯底下的身軀顫抖地捲縮的更緊。

_真的走了..._

_不...我不是真的想要那樣..._

_不要走..._

_別留下我一個人..._

說不出口的請求化為一聲微弱的嗚咽伴隨著一滴淚珠滾落滴在沙發布面，緩緩地融進織物。

Steve分不清那股幾乎要撕裂他的感覺到底是因為心碎還是過度渴望的疼痛，又或者兩著都有。或許像Virginia說的那樣，只跟James有肉體關係並不會危及他的性命，但他害怕...而且只要一想到Bu...James並不愛他就讓他難以忍受。

_你這個貪得無厭的傢伙...James還想要你就應該要偷笑了..._

_好啦現在人又被你氣走了.... **笨死了笨死了**..._

內心的掙扎與皮膚下再次燃起的火焰同時煎熬著他，James出現之前他已經釋放過一次，但...就像Virginia先前警告過的，這次是玩真的，James的出現只是加劇了這一切。

抱枕落在地上，Steve翻身面對沙發椅背將小臉埋進座椅與椅背彎折處，同時拉起薄被把自己從頭到腳蓋住，這就像鴕鳥 - Steve自嘲著想，看是要心痛而死或者被眼淚淹死都可以，就讓他在這裡自生自滅吧...

他還來不及決定到底要用哪一種死法，捲在身上的薄被就被一股強大的拉力整個掀開。

「你這個頑固的傢伙，真是...WTF...」

那寫滿驚詫的小臉上，水洗過的藍色大眼泛著紅絲，還在不斷淌下淚珠。

James被嚇到了，剛剛他明明沒有說什麼，而且也按照他的意願離開啦！為何這傢伙又哭了！？等等...雙手捧心？

「老天！你是不舒服嗎？心臟痛？不行不行，我帶你去醫院...」說著就要把他拖起。

James差點被撞進自己懷裡的小東西撂倒在地上，身為FBI多年的訓練與絕佳的平衡感讓他帶著兩人躺倒在沙發上。

_呃...怎麼回事？_

剛才他只是假裝一下，暫時離開兩人之間的劍拔駑張，站在門口冷靜下來才重新推門而入，不過他這次用上了一點技巧，所以進入的無聲無息，沒想到掀開卷在沙發上的薄毯後迎接他的是這樣...嗯...熱情的擁抱？手扶著身上人兒腰部兩側... _這腰還真是細..._

趴在他身上的金髮男子緊緊攀著他的肩膀，小臉埋在頸項，James還在胡思亂想，耳邊傳來悶悶的說話聲。

「今天早上你說的話還算數嗎？」

**嗯？**

「你沒說錯...我要你...」擁抱的力道更大了，James可以感受到身上那具纖瘦的軀體在說出最後那句話時瞬間的僵直，「抱我。」

James眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，有點跟不上情勢的變化。

Steve肯定用光了前半生的勇氣才說出那句話，偏偏早晨明明一副哈的要命的男人現在卻遲遲沒有動作。

「Steve...」

這遲疑的聲音...老天啊！ _不要談話！_ 他壓根不想解釋身上發生的事跟心境的變化，不能就直接做嗎？

褐髮男子拉下他的手臂，坐起身同時半轉Steve的身體把他納入懷中，厚實的胸肌緊靠著他的後背，堅硬的雙臂環繞，下巴貼著他的太陽穴，溫熱的吐息打在髮梢，屬於James的氣息包裹著他，Steve覺得他能這樣坐一輩子。

「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」低沉的嗓音在耳邊呢喃。

閉上眼，Steve覺得心臟開始不受控制地亂跳，紅潮再次在肌膚上瀰漫。

「Yeah，我知道。」

James欣賞了一會眼前紅嫩可愛的耳垂，輕輕對著耳洞吹了一口氣，只是這樣身前的小人就整個軟了下來，仰頭無力地靠著他的肩膀。

_這麼敏感？_

濕熱的觸感從敏感的耳垂傳來，一路往下延伸到頸側，又轉回來，整個耳廓都被舔吮過一遍，然後那靈活的舌尖鑽進了耳洞...

Steve喘息出聲，全身竄起一陣雞皮疙瘩，快感一波波像電流一樣爬滿肌膚。

老天啊！這感覺...難怪阿姨姐妹們都一直要他試一試...

「我會讓你很 **舒服** 的，寶貝兒。」

James本著公平原則轉到另一邊親吻另一側的耳朵跟頸項，就在Steve沈迷於他製造出來的性感歡愉時，James挑起他的下巴就要吻上唇瓣。

「等一下...」Steve如夢初醒般即時轉頭。

吞了吞口水，他知道自己這樣非常的破壞氣氛，但...

「...我...我們可以做...但是不要接吻嗎？」手指纏繞著還捲在腰腿上的毯子不斷收緊又放開顯示了他的不安。

金髮男子轉頭的瞬間，James惋惜的以為自己將再次被拒絕，沒想到他提出的要求更令他錯愕。

「你這是...什麼意思？我一沒蛀牙二沒口臭三口腔沒破洞...」

「不是...聽著...」Steve深吸一口氣，「我知道這麼說很奇怪但是...我想做，真的，只是...接吻... **接吻只能跟相愛的人**...這是我唯一的要求。」

James挑起一邊眉毛，這個條件怎麼跟某部有錢大佬買了長腿妹兩週的電影*情節一樣。

雖然他不算有錢大佬，這傢伙也不是長腿妹，不過這個條件他可以接受，畢竟，每個人在性愛上都有所偏好，只要不是什麼太出格的怪癖，他的接受度是很高的。

「好吧！可惜，我的吻功很好的。」James吻了吻那披滿紅霞的臉蛋笑了一下。

Steve側頭看了他一眼，神情有些古怪，「謝謝你，James。」

「嘿！沒什麼，這是小事，這種事本來就是你情我願，嗯！雖然你有一雙很適合親吻的唇...」James留戀地用拇指揉搓了一下那豐潤的紅唇，「繼續嗎？」

「好。」

 

*1990年的電影Pretty Woman的經典情節。

 

 

藥香繚繞的室內，衣服褲子落了一地，拼布薄毯早就被踢到茶几下，男子隱忍的低喘呻吟充斥在空氣中。

身後男子一邊輕吻他的肩頸，一邊解開襯衫扣子時那慢條斯理的姿態帶著慵懶與掌握一切的自信，在幫他退去衣物跟長褲時一直沒有停下在他肌膚上的舔吮。

James似乎打定主意要好好 **享受** 他們之間的第一次，因為他所有的動作都既溫柔又緩慢，就像在享用法式料理一樣不疾不徐，充滿耐心，磨人的耐心，Steve沒辦法抗議，儘管硬到快爆炸的下身跟不斷蠕動的隱秘穴口渴望更多，但這充滿柔情的愛撫親吻讓他像是泡在高級按摩熱浴般溫暖舒服。

當James剝除他身上最後一件掩蔽物，Steve差不多想找個洞鑽進去不要出來，因為被精液跟前液浸溼的內褲只顯示了James的調笑是完全正確 - _這什麼？Rogers，我來之前你在自慰嗎？想著我？_ 那暴風藍的大眼因為這個認知瞬間變得深沈。

彷彿被按下了某個開關，男人有些粗魯地將他推倒在沙發上，俯身凝視他的眼神佈滿占有與侵略，Steve感覺自己像是在神壇上瑟瑟發抖的羔羊 - 儘管那顫抖是因為慾望而不是害怕 - 激昂的慾望在深色頭髮的男子退開一步，脫掉紅褐色的亨利衫時達到頂點。

那是一具如同希臘神祇雕像般美麗的身體，好極了，現在他真的覺得自己是獻祭的羔羊 - 心甘情願的羔羊。

 **男人味** 十足的強壯斜方肌，寬厚的三角肌包裹著肩頭，往下是線條流暢的二頭肌，在在顯示這個男人擁有的力量，他的胸肌厚實不誇張，與精實的腹肌和人魚線在昏黃的光線下構成一副完美的養眼圖畫。

這是Steve不曾見過的James，如此性感，強大又美麗，躺在沙發上仍能感覺那股令人暈眩的震顫， _讚美Circe！_

那無法掩飾的愛慕凝視讓James的男性自尊滿足的幾乎炸裂。

「喜歡你看到的嗎？」舔舔唇，James嘴角翹起，手指解開牛仔褲的銅釦，「小心點，doll，你再繼續那樣看我，我不保證接下來能夠堅持慢慢來...」

Steve倒吸一口氣，因為他才說完就把那件低低掛在腰線上的深色牛仔褲一口氣往下完全脫掉，他才意識到James 沒有繫皮帶，而且， **靠！** 這混蛋竟然沒穿內褲！

陡然跟自己朝思暮想的大傢伙面對面，Steve雙眼圓睜，整張臉紅的要滴血，等一下...等一下那個深色、堅硬、光滑腫脹的傢伙就要放進他體內...他閉上眼咬緊下唇忍住一聲低吟，卻克制不了急促的呼吸以及心跳，很好，他又想要找地方躲進去了。

低沉的笑聲響起， _哈囉！真高興取悅了你啊！混球！_ Steve忍不住舉手覆臉。

James饒富興味地欣賞被他放倒在沙發的金髮男子雙手掩臉、躬身曲起夾緊雙腿的羞澀模樣，那豆芽菜般的白皙身體比他想像的更有肉一些，可能是長期勞動的關係，舉起的雙臂雖瘦，但還有著漂亮的小肌肉，劇烈起伏的胸前兩點俏生生地挺立，啊！連這裡都嬌小可愛，而且是粉紅色的，彷彿從來沒有被人碰觸過、處子一般的嫩粉色， **見鬼了！**

James後知後覺地發現他想的可能是真的...這傢伙...視線往下移到細瘦的雙腿間，已經完全挺立的小Steve呈現一種乾淨漂亮的深粉色 - _媽的！媽的！這傢伙應該真的是處！_

一種中了大獎的興奮感刺激著他，更有一股憐惜之情從體內湧出，James單腳跪在沙發旁，雙手撫上眼前白玉般的身軀，從纖細的腳踝開始慢慢往上，當他輕柔地分開他的雙膝時，仍然雙手掩臉的人溢出一聲低喘，但是沒有抵抗，當那對圓潤挺翹的臀部完全展現在他眼前，James感覺呼吸一窒，好吧！很明顯剛剛某人在做的活動裡面不僅僅是手活而已。

金髮男子似乎也想到現下被完全打開的模樣會被棕髮男子察覺什麼，原本溫順的姿態突然掙扎起來。

「不要看...」難為情以及一股可恥的情緒湧上心頭，Steve收回雙腳掙扎地坐起身。

「噓噓...沒關係的...Baby...你很美，真的。」James傾身將他攬入懷中，一手摩搓著僵硬的背脊，一手環著那顆金毛，像安撫一隻即將逃跑的小獸般輕輕撫摸。

「不用覺得難堪，處理情慾是很正常的事，聽著，我很喜歡剛剛看到的，那漂亮極了！」不斷收縮的 **粉色小穴** ，那緊密的皺摺濡濕一片。

「你用什麼做？假陽具？肛塞？」

耳邊的溫言安慰與擁抱撫平了他的不安，但如此直白的問話讓Steve整個人紅成一隻蝦，老天！他才沒有那些玩意。

「沒有！都不是！只有...就手指好吧！」懷裡的小人兒聽起來有些氣憤。

 _哦！我的上帝啊！只有手指_ ！八成也只有用過一根，James想到等一下要進入那緊緻的秘處就一陣熱潮洶湧。

「好好，你知道我得進去那裡，對吧？」

Steve覺得自己快要燒起來了，良久才擠出一聲細如蚊吶的回應，「嗯...」

頭頂上傳來一聲輕笑，「你要確定，真的願意？我是說...也不急於...」

「我確定，」Steve往後拉開兩人真的距離，一臉認真的看著他，「我想要那個，真的，」藍綠色的美麗眼睛帶著一絲懇求，「不要讓我求你...James...」

這神情能讓聖人也瘋狂，幸好小處男還知道要準備潤滑劑，加快了前置作業的速度，不然James恐怕在沒有適合潤滑的輔助下，自己沒辦法忍住漫長的擴張就進入他。

即便有了足夠的潤滑跟擴張，那對緩慢的足以折磨死人的進入過程中沒有任何幫助，Steve還是 **緊** 得要命，而且在過程中一直不斷蠕動收縮，讓James想要飆出一連串的髒話又想要竭盡所能讚美他，最後他兩種都做了。

「操操操！小蜜桃，你太緊，真緊，幹！美死了。」

趴在沙發上屁股高高翹起承受侵犯的金髮男子說不出話， **太滿** ，撐得太滿了，生理眼淚不斷從眼角滑落，身後的男子開始律動時他遏抑不住哀鳴出聲。

「James...慢一點...啊...」

「對不起，Baby，等一下就會好的，忍耐一下。」James克制不住馳騁衝撞的慾望，他一手往前撥弄Steve敏感的乳尖，一手往下握住那因爲脹痛微微軟下的陰莖，配合他的進出一起動作起來。

胸前與身下的撫慰立刻帶來效果，Steve的呻吟透著愉悅，屁股也開始跟著扭動，當James的鈍狀頭部往下撞擊到體內的那一點時他幾乎尖叫出聲，極度的爽感讓他腦中一片空白。

James再衝刺幾次Steve就全身顫抖哭喊著射了滿沙發然後頹然倒下。

「嘿！甜心？你還好嗎？」看著倒臥在沙發上不停喘氣的纖瘦身軀，James有點擔心了，剛剛自己是不是太過火了？這個小身板受得住嗎？

修長的大手輕柔地將他翻過身，摸摸他汗濕的額角，然後放在他的胸前好像在檢查什麼。

Steve睜開水氣朦朧的大眼，看向自己癡心戀慕多年的人，貪婪地將那俊朗的身影跟面龐刻在心底。

「James...我沒事，」Steve抓著停駐在胸前的大手，將手指插進對方指間與其交握，「別擔心，我沒有心臟病，哮喘也早就好了，我只是...」紅暈再次爬上雙頰，他露出靦腆的微笑，「那太驚人了， **感覺好棒.**..」

James目不轉睛地看著Steve，有一種奇怪的感覺在心底深處湧現，彷彿被禁錮已久，失落在無垠深淵的情感，但那感覺只是一瞬間，在他還來不及細想時又消失了。

Steve沒有察覺他的停頓，他的注意力往下集中在James依舊挺立的慾望上，那深色的粗大包裹在油光閃亮的保險套裡，看起來威脅性十足。

「你...你還沒...」舔舔唇，Steve伸手輕觸那根讓他又痛又爽的巨物，James在被他握在手中時發出一聲粗喘。

將那火熱沈重的大傢伙握在手心，上下撸動幾次後，Steve覺得自己又燒灼起來，「James...」

暴風藍的眼睛看進那雙濕潤的嬰兒藍瞳眸，有點意外，「你可以嗎？」

「嗯...」泛紅的雙頰，輕咬紅潤豐滿下唇的難耐模樣足以作為回答。

James嘶吼一聲衝上前將他整個人抱起壓在牆上，Steve配合的打開雙腿環住那健碩的腰，這一次他們看著對方眼底的慾望合而為一。

剛被徹底的操過，又經歷了高潮，Steve的後穴呈現一種放鬆又恰到好處的緊緻，James好像他是一根羽毛一樣輕鬆的把他的雙腿拉起掛在手肘間，然後在重力的協助下，順暢的滑入他高熱的甬道，結合的快感讓兩人同時嘆息出聲。

「 **幹** ！第一眼看到你時我就想要這麼做了...把你壓在牆上幹個爽，Stevie，Baby doll，告訴我你喜歡這樣，嗯？你喜歡嗎？舒服嗎？告訴我，Baby...」

下流的話語伴隨兇猛的衝刺一齊衝擊著他，同時James不斷的親吻他的額頭、眼瞼、漲紅的兩腮跟削尖的下顎。Steve覺得他的耳朵跟下身一樣滾燙敏感，而將他整個困在懷中的男人展現出那純然的男性力量與費洛蒙令人心折，落在他臉旁的親吻又溫柔的讓他想哭。

緊緊攀著對方寬厚的肩膀，Steve閉上眼，在尖叫Yeah跟我喜歡的同時默默在心底大喊。

_我愛你。_

_我愛你我愛你我愛你..._

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve在心理與生理的雙重渴望下終於情願為情慾俘虜，  
> James在這裡還不是Bucky，他的情感依舊在被封印狀態，只是全部轉化成慾望加諸在兩人之間。  
> 如果讀的時候沒感受到，那就是我表達能力太差～Sorry~~
> 
> 這一章寫得很過癮，把我自己覺得James的各種蘇都投入在其中哩～  
> James完美身材的描寫我就是看著文章開頭Seb的照片寫的，愛死他啦！


	10. 峰迴路轉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉吃完了，該跑跑劇情啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金色陽光透過窗戶照在地毯上捲縮睡著的金髮男子身上，Steve在溫暖的晨光中甦醒，身上蓋著備用毛毯，頸下拿來充當枕頭的抱枕還殘留著褐髮男人的味道，他舉手覆上身邊的地毯，枕邊人原本躺臥之處早已失去溫度。

金髮男子用力眨眼擠去眼中朦朧的感覺，他慢慢坐起身，原以為經過昨夜那樣縱情之後會全身痠痛，沒想到除了屁股感覺有點怪怪的以外，到沒有多大的不舒服，他驚訝的發現身體頗為乾淨清爽，藍色襯衫一顆扣子不漏地穿在身上，下半身倒是真空。

輕撫身上穿得整整齊齊的襯衫，是James幫他穿的吧...下身也清理過了...這傢伙還是那麼體貼溫柔...

他在沙發邊角找到自己的內褲，一個畫面猛然撞入腦海 - 破曉的微光中，他趴在地毯上，雙腳大開臀部翹起讓James從後面再次進入他，忻長的男人整個人壓在他身上狂亂地衝刺，耳邊粗喘不停的聲音...混雜他自己求饒的哭喊...哦！我的老天...最後他好像昏過去了？

走進盥洗室解決生理需要，鏡子裡面的金髮男子眼角眉梢漾著春情，分明就是被好好疼愛過整夜的樣子，完蛋，這下子還不被Nat她們抓個正著，Steve抓著毛巾往臉上一陣亂揉，卻在擦到脖子時感覺不對，拉開領口，幾個鮮明的紅色印記停駐在頸側，Steve倒抽一口氣，迅速解開釦子檢查，白皙的身軀上紅色吻痕星羅棋布，左胸下緣甚至還有牙印，拉緊衣服，他沒勇氣檢查下半身了，因為他還記得後來James失去力道的衝撞跟掐捏，臀部八成也留下了痕跡。

這與他一直以來幻想的初夜好像有一點點差距...不是不美好...是...也太過火辣奔放...或許這要怪自己？逐漸回籠的記憶讓他臉上發燒，他好像整夜都緊纏著那具健碩軀體，James想喊暫停都被他任性的又挑逗到失控，老天啊！他有讓他休息嗎？

Steve搞不清楚他們幹了幾輪，他唯一確定的是James身上兩枚保險套都用掉了，清晨的那一次在他死命要求下直接上陣，我的神啊...金髮男子真切的覺得沒臉見人了。

用冷水拍過漲紅的雙頰，冷靜下來的Steve決定暫時拋開昨晚的事先回大屋去看看姐妹們的狀況，Sharon的防護咒該更新了，檢查過鍋子裡面的藥劑，Steve鬆了一口氣，還好現在有電磁爐可以設定熬煮時間，而且這個藥劑不需額外的提煉，否則可就糟糕了。

確認藥劑無誤後他在工作檯上發現褐髮男子留下的小紙條。

 

_**有事先離開，  
好好休息，你昨晚太過頭了，小子。** _

_**J.B.  
Ps.收緊小屁股，我們還沒完。** _

 

龍飛鳳舞的字體如他的人一般率性強勁，Steve呻吟著倒向工作檯，額頭重重磕在桌面上，上帝救救我吧...一顆心盈滿愛意就要爆炸。

儘管James看他的角度與他看他的不同，但能夠將他擁在懷裡，被他擁抱著，Steve已足夠滿足，這一次...

他是不是能把他留下？

 

忍著Nat戲謔的眼神完成今日的守護咒之後，他們決定Steve今天還是出門去開店，Natasha繼續守在家中，Sharon已恢復正常情緒，對於一時貪歡引來無窮的後果也是自責不已，過幾天阿姨們就會回來，到時候應該能商量出好的解決方式。

日子就這樣平靜又忙碌的過了幾天，白天Steve照常開店，Natasha待在大屋用電話跟網路辦公，Sharon則百般無聊只能待在房間裡面打轉。

Steve表面上不說，但是遲遲沒有來自James的音訊讓他坐立不安，Nat幾次想要跟他談，都被他用別的話題繞了開去。

相較於他的暗自神傷，Nat明顯的轉變連關在房間裡的Sharon都看得出來，他們猜測那個叫Barton的FBI絕對是攻陷了他家大姐的心房，因為每晚Nat都早早回房間去煲電話粥了，雖然她嘴上不承認，但滿臉的春風得意藏不住。

也許他遇到了更可愛漂亮的姑娘或小夥子，夜深人靜的時候，Steve就會忍不住胡思亂想，雖然Nat暗示從Barton那邊知道的消息是他們又奉命去別處查案了，但是...好吧！今天再沒有James的消息，他就要自己打電話過去了，Steve看著James先前留下的名片暗自決定。

中午小憩時Steve打開店裡的電視播放午間新聞，驚訝的發現FBI針對Rollins的案子宣布結案，由兩位被狹持人的供詞以及現場遺留的痕跡判斷 Rollins惡人惡報被狼吃了，關鍵在那片樹林確實發現有狼群出沒，推斷是今年春天來的晚，北方的狼群耐不住飢餓南下覓食，Rollins剛好就被遇到進了狼腹。

這樣也好，但是，James回來紐波特的理由又少了一個，Steve暗暗嘆氣。

準時五點打烊，開著小貨車，Steve忍不住繞到James昔日的住所，從外面看起來裡面沒有人，默默沈浸在回憶裡，Steve想起電影冷山（Cold Mountain）一生一次的美麗，男女主角只相處過幾次，他們擁有最多的是對彼此的記憶與一張黑白照片，卻足以刻骨銘心 - 他擁有的比那多多了，而且，至少，James活著，安全的生活在離他二小時車程的另一個城市，如果James決定他們之間就止於一夜情，他也會心懷感激地接受。

 

回到家，Nat已經準備好晚餐，而且哄誘了黑貓出來坐鎮，讓悶了好幾天的Sharon得以離開房間跟他們共進晚餐。

飯後三人拿出魔法之書在客廳研究惡靈的驅逐方式，Steve與Natasha正全神貫注討論可行性時，Sharon到廚房拿喝的，突然燈光一暗，空氣變得凝重，在他們看不見的角落，黑色流沙一般的霧氣從廚房的窗戶以及後門門縫流進廚房，撲向獨自在冰箱前的Sharon。

在他們沒注意時T'Challa不知何時不見了，等姐弟倆察覺不對時Sharon已經倒在地板上，他們把Sharon搬進三樓臥室，但顯然房間內設下的保護咒對於已經入侵附身的惡靈無用，Sharon仍然昏迷不醒，姐弟倆人束手無策，Natasha將黑貓招來在妹妹身邊繞了繞，仍然不起任何作用，惡靈似乎打定主意躲在Sharon體內。

「這樣不對，」Steve緊皺眉頭，將魔法之書翻到惡靈附身那頁，之前他們只查閱了驅散惡靈的部分，卻沒想到惡魔換了方式，躲到Sharon的身體裡去了。

「T'Challa跟保護的屏障都對已經附身在宿主體內的惡靈無效了，該死的...」老舊的書頁上書寫的一段文字讓Steve寒毛直豎...

**月蝕之夜，惡魔之力將達到最大值，此時地獄之門大開，被附身的靈魂將被惡魔勾入地獄，永世不超生。**

Hekate啊！明天晚上就是月全蝕，估計也是因為接近月蝕之夜，惡魔的力量增強，所以才輕易的侵入Sharon體內，有沒有這麼巧合的事情，Steve挫敗地雙手撸過頭髮。

「老天啊！意思是說它只要繼續躲在Sharon體內，到明天晚上...」Natasha睜大眼，綠色的瞳眸眼中流露出難得一見的恐慌。

「不行，這樣不行，我們兩個沒有辦法...」

Steve咬著下唇對Natasha搖頭，書上寫的很清楚，力量強大的附身邪魔必須要有十二名巫師一起施行驅魔法陣，而這一切必須在月全蝕之前施行，否則一切都來不及。

他們必須連絡上在丹佛斯那邊的佩姨，現在幾乎所有的Rogers都聚集在那邊，這是他們唯一的希望，Steve突然慶幸老家那邊的聚會是在這個時間點，否則一時之間要湊齊十二個巫師恐怕也是有難度，只是原本他們想瞞著長輩自己處理的這個麻煩恐怕還是要曝光了。

「長老那邊不知道會怎麼說...而且...」

姐弟倆不約而同感到頭痛，這一次的聚會還有另一個目的，這一代的 _超級巫師_ *將與大家會面，傳說每隔一百年才會出現一個超級巫師，他/她有可能是任何一個有巫師血脈的人，會出現在哪裡完全沒有定論，超級巫師已經消失了一個世代，這次據說是真的 - 是東歐那邊的一個巫師家族出來的女巫。

現存的巫師們都有不成文的默契，他們會奉超級巫師為巫師界不具名的領導，而巫師界另外一個不成文的規定是 - 他們都必須盡力保持巫師血統的隱密性，三百年前賽勒姆爆發巫師迫害，就是因為影響太大，當時的超級巫師要求Rogers家族解散隱蔽至他處，並當場處決了幾位太過招搖的巫師/女巫。

Sharon這件事說不上破壞規定，但也很難說長老跟這一代的超級女巫是否會降下處分，但這一切顧慮都比不上迫在眉睫的問題，被處罰總比靈魂被拖到地獄永世不得超生來的強。

Natasha撥了手機，Steve在她身邊打轉，不時檢查床鋪上仍然昏迷的Sharon，五分鐘後，紅髮女巫有些挫敗的放下手機，她沒有接通任何人。

「她們都沒接手機，最好不是我想的那樣...天殺的！」

他們知道丹佛斯舉行的聚會長達兩週，年長的巫師們會特別進行秘密會議，地點是位置很隱蔽的地下洞穴，最壞的情況是阿姨們都在地下洞穴所以收不到訊號。

正當兩人像熱鍋上的螞蟻團團轉時，單人床上的Sharon突然又睜開眼，這次清明的眼神看起來跟先前完全不一樣。

「Sharon？」史蒂夫抱著一絲希望。

「Pietro。」那雙與他相似的藍眼眼直視他，吐出自身守護獸之名，隨即眼神又轉變成燃燒的狂亂。

_「Pertinent es ad me...Ad te pertinent。」（拉丁語：你屬於我，屬於我。）_

清悅的女聲轉為磨砂般的低語，隨後是一連串不詳的邪笑，那雙地獄般的火焰之眼滴溜溜的在姐弟兩人身上打轉，復又闔上，令人毛骨悚然。

Natasha感應到一陣不尋常的波動，她看向Steve，但金髮男子似乎尚未察覺，此時窗外傳來一聲淒厲的狼嚎。

阿姨們回來了！全身黑衣的年長女巫們身後跟著一票同樣穿深色衣服的人 - 很明顯，全部都是巫師。

一隻像獅子一樣大的野獸走在他們前面，澎鬆的銀色獸毛皎潔的像月光，昂首闊步，姿態威風，是Pietro，Steve已經有十年沒有看過牠，老天啊牠真的長成一頭巨獸，難怪Sharon會抱怨沒辦法帶著牠，這隻狼王屬於荒原野地，牠應該自由的在曠野奔跑。

「親愛的，你們倆還好嗎？」Virginia輪流擁抱他倆，關心他們的狀況，很明顯巫師們已經知道一切。

「佩姨...」姐弟倆在黑髮女巫嚴厲的眼神下吶吶無言，金紅頭髮的女巫不讚同的看了長姐一眼，Peggy翻了個白眼，轉身為他們引薦身後年長的巫師們，這次有大人物一道來了，這也是她們能及時趕回來的原因。

超級女巫是個纖瘦高挑的棕髮女郎，令人意外的年輕，顯眼的黑眼線與黑色手指甲，嘴唇也是深深的暗紅色，長及腰部的頭髮在額前有兩綹藍色挑染，手腕上還帶著裝飾釘刺的皮質腕圈，完全的龐克風格，如果不說，完全會以為她是哪個重金屬樂團的主唱。

但當直視那雙蘊含無窮魔力，能看透一切的深色眼睛，Steve就知道她是超級女巫沒錯。

「Wanda Maximoff，叫我Wanda就行了。」年輕女巫一口濃重的異國口音，直接切入主題，「舉行儀式之前有件事要先說清楚，我今天會過來這裡完全是因為Pietro，要救她可以，從今以後Pietro屬於我。」

Steve與Nat對視一眼，都看出對方眼中的訝異與疑問，顯然這也輪不到Sharon做主了，有些艱難地，Steve清清喉嚨答應了下來，失去守護獸表示Sharon正式被剝奪了巫力，超級女巫會將她血中的力量連同Pietro一併帶走，但他們也別無選擇。

Wanda俯身在狼王耳邊低語，Pietro發出嗚嗚的獸鳴隨即順從地離開，顯然一人一獸早已有了默契，看著消失在樹叢裡的銀色背影，Steve暗歎一口氣，或許這對Pietro來說也好。

驅魔儀式所需要的人數湊齊了，只剩完成儀式最後一步要用到的藥湯需要熬煮，幸好他們這草藥一向都很齊全，也有大份量藥湯所需要用的大鼎，事不宜遲，巫師們一齊動作，將廚房桌椅櫃子全部移開，讓出足夠大的空間繪製法陣，Wanda則跟Rogers姐弟去工作小屋炮製湯藥。

Steve原本有些不放心，希望超級女巫能幫忙看著點Sharon，但深色頭髮的女巫表示，未到月全蝕那一刻，惡魔不會輕舉妄動，所以她不如來幫忙加快湯藥熬製的速度。

等材料全部下鍋，年輕的女巫示意火焰的部分由她處理，他們才知道Wanda所謂的 "加快速度" 是什麼意思，待兩位Rogers讓到一邊，女巫手中燃起紅色的能量，紅色能量流動著如同活物，完全包裹住半身人高的大鍋，鍋中的湯藥立刻沸騰起來。

Wanda滿意地點點頭，「一個小時就好了，現在，有什麼東西可以吃的嗎？我快要餓死了。」

所以，超級女巫其實還是個孩子，在她一邊大啃薄餅和熱可可，一面盯著電視上最新一集的Supernatural大讚Sam和Dean是她見過最完美的傢伙時就可以看出。

「可憐的女孩，她來的那鬼地方連個像樣的電視劇都沒有。」Virginia啜著她最愛的薰衣草花茶搖搖頭。

準備告一段落，就等藥湯煮好就可以開始進行儀式，巫師們或坐或站四散在房子各處，有的跟Wanda一塊吃東西補充體力，有的在房子周圍遊走，兩週不見的Stvev一家人佔據了後門門廊，年長的女巫們打量著年輕的姐弟。

「你們看起來不太一樣了。」Peggy直接下結論，Virginia隨即附議。

坐在欄杆上的Steve倏地紅了臉，撇過頭去看向懶懶地斜倚在樑柱旁的Natasha，難得看到長姐精緻的臉蛋也染上兩坨紅暈。

「我們 **遲早** 會知道的！」

對兩姐弟藉口時間到了得去收藥齊齊落荒而逃的背影，Virginia調侃地大喊。

 

驅魔的儀式在月亮昇到最高處時舉行，Sharon躺在廚房地板上 - 驅魔法陣中央，十二位巫師沿著法陣邊緣坐成一圈，每位巫師手中都拿著掃把，雙手平舉讓掃把頭尾相連成一個完整的圓，巫師們開始唸誦咒語，躺在法陣中央的Sharon身軀開始顫動，隨著咒語越來越大聲，她也扭動得更厲害，當巫師們完成第十二次的念誦，Sharon身軀彈起，猛然睜開眼睛。

_「Ego！Ad te pertinent！」（拉丁語：我的！屬於我！）_

粗礪的地獄之聲大喊，紅色的雙眼燃燒著狂亂的火焰。

**_「這具軀體不屬於你！Hekate庇祐，以Circe之名，我命令你離開她！滾回地獄去！」_ **

棕色長髮的年輕女巫話語威嚴又充滿力量，她周身泛起翻滾的紅色能量，像閃電一般往法陣中央打去，被擊中的軀體爆出黑色的粉塵，在半空中聚合成一個扭曲的人型物體，嘶吼著，翻滾著，Wanda的紅色能量仍然包裹著Sharon，惡靈無法靠近，它轉而在空中遊走，試圖尋找突破點，每當它接近掃把圈成的外圍，就會像觸碰到電網一樣發出淒厲的慘叫。

巫師們繼續第二輪的咒語唸誦，只要唸完十二次，惡魔就會被徹底打散。

「你們在 **幹什麼** ？」

_No Way_...

Steve才知道自己也有不想聽到James聲音的時刻。

 

TBC.

 

*超級巫師-取材自影集「美國恐怖故事」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關鍵時刻吧唧哥哥卻誤闖禁區～哼哼～～下章完結！


	11. 破繭而出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結章，建議配合BGM - Britt Nicole的The Sun Is Rising來食用，這首超級好聽的歌是這個故事創作的動機之一，是電影The Other Woman的主題曲，當女主角們坐在海灘上看著旭日東昇，響起的背景歌就是這首，動聽的旋律與歌詞跟重生的感動實在太搭配了，記得找找來聽啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James很焦躁，在醫院躺了兩天，好不容易獲准出院，又被Hill壓著寫結案報告。

我受傷了好吧！我要休假！！沒良心的女人。想叫囂的話很孬的憋在心裡，Maria Hill是Fury以外他絕對不想惹腦的人之一。

十指翻飛迅速敲打著鍵盤，一邊忍著小腿傷口不時傳來的燒灼感，幹！他討厭受傷，尤其是槍傷。

雖然照班納醫師的說法他的運氣已經很好了，子彈沒打到骨頭，點22的勃朗寧在小腿上造成的貫穿傷在納米醫療儀*裡待24小時後就癒合的差不多，但被打傷過的地方接下來一週仍然會殘留火焰灼燒的感覺。

顯然Hill很清楚手下恢復的狀況，中午接他出院之後就直接把他壓進辦公室，毫不留情的扔給他一堆書面工作，完全打亂了他出院後要立刻衝去紐波特的計畫。

James決定非把幾年累積下來的年假拿出來狠狠休它十天半個月不可。

FBI特別行動小組搜查Rollins下落時意外發現這個名為九頭蛇的人蛇組織的基地，攻堅時James和Clint追補其中一名黑髮犯人，不慎中槍，腹部一槍雖然有防彈背心擋住，但還是他媽的痛死人而且瘀青一片，更倒霉的是左小腿中彈，讓他失去了行動能力，不過他也狠狠回敬了對方胸膛二顆子彈，就算那傢伙穿了防彈衣也不敵近距離FN57高達650米/秒的射速。

然後他的手機在打鬥中摔飛出去完蛋，手術後麻醉退了想打電話給Steve，卻悲催的發現手邊沒有他的聯絡資料，Clint第一天來看他然後又馬上投入另一波行動脫不開身，他也不知道該怎麼跟搭檔解釋他為何需要聯絡Steve，Clint雖然是好夥計，但損起人來那張嘴只會讓人想撓牆。

等他發現Clint早就成功勾搭上Rogers家的長姐，離他跟金髮小子共渡的火辣夜晚已經過去整整五天了！

好不容易交出讓Hill滿意的書面報告走出FBI在波士頓的辦公室，天已擦黑，James一面開車一邊持續用新買的手機撥打從Clint那邊拿到的Rogers家的電話號碼，他整個傍晚都在試圖聯絡Steve，但是電話就是沒人接。

「你沒有他的手機號碼嗎？」

「我要那金髮小子的手機號碼幹嘛？我只有他們家用電話跟Tasha的手機號碼，要不要隨你。」

週五晚上得留下來加班，沒法跟著一塊去紐波特的金髮搭檔恨恨地咬著甜甜圈一臉不爽，知道Barton還沒能跟他的紅髮女神約會過是他受傷以來的唯一安慰，至少，嘿！我可是軟玉溫香早就抱滿懷。

不過...這麼多天沒有聯絡，Steve八成會覺得他是個混帳，雖然他通常的確是 - 做完之後拍拍屁股就走人，但...Steve是特別的...他也說不出所以然，James心裡為自己默哀。

臨走前Clint還在嘲笑難得看到他這個花花公子這麼沒把握的樣子。

「靠！James我看你是掉進去了吧？」

「去，以為我是你嗎？」

聯絡不上就聯絡不上，James決定直接開車過去，波士頓距離紐波特也不過兩小時的車程，今晚他得找到Steve，跟他說清楚。

跟他說清楚什麼？James的腦袋還有些混亂，週一早上離開沈睡中的金髮青年是他這輩子做過最困難的事，接下來一連串的搜捕攻堅行動讓他沒有時間停下來思考，在醫院半昏半醒（奈米醫療儀運作時需要病患保持在麻醉狀態。）顯然也不是什麼讓腦袋運作的好時機。

獨自在夜晚的快速道路上飛馳，紅白色的車燈交織成絢麗的燈海在窗外奔流而過，定速行駛後James允許自己分神思索自己對Steve、對他們之間，到底是什麼想法。

滿腦子的念頭雜亂無章，James談過戀愛，真的，雖然最長只有兩個月，而所有曾交往過的對象都比不過Steve給他的感覺 - 深深渴望、想將他揉進骨血，想在那具白皙身軀種滿他的印記 - 操！那夜他毫無防備地敞開、全身泛著漂亮玫瑰色的樣子至今仍在他腦海裡揮之不去。

當他看著那張情動至極、蹙眉閉眼呼喊他的名字的漂亮臉蛋，有什麼比慾望更為深沉的東西在他靈魂深處滾動，那是他不曾領會的情感。

電台正在播放一首男孩團體翻唱的老歌*。

 **If I call out your name like a prayer. Would you leave me alone with my tears?**  
**Knowing I need you so.**  
**Would you still turn and go?**  
**This time, Be different, Please stay.**  
**don't go, Please stay.**

James恍惚覺得這段歌詞似曾相識，他曾經對什麼人說過 - **_不要走，別離開我..._**

 

*************

 

沐浴在月光下的大屋透著一股詭譎的氣息，今夜的海風格外安份，連海濤聲也變微弱，相較之下Rogers家可以說是人聲鼎沸，James站在後院都能聽到裡頭傳出的聲響，但屋子裡頭卻沒點燈，只有燭光螢火映照出室內的景象。

James Barnes發誓他活了29年從來沒有這麼震驚過，眼前所見比他這幾年在FBI遇過的所有事情加起來都還要詭異。

一群穿深色衣服的人圍成一個圈，每個人手上都拿著掃把，嘴裡唸著奇怪語言組成的語句，這是他媽的什麼邪教聚會！？這就算了，地上躺著是Rogers那個妹妹嗎？她全身罩著像是要燃燒起來的紅光是怎麼回事？還有，中間那個飄在空中的是什麼鬼玩意？？

噢噢 **噢** 等等...不會吧！！

那真的是 **鬼玩意** ！！！

黑影在空中迴旋，發出尖利的嘶叫，James看向Steve，對方驚訝的表情跟他有得拼。

「你們這是在幹什麼？Steve？」

James沿著牆邊試圖靠近Steve，金髮青年被心上人的闖入完全引走心神，隨著James的移動，Steve的身體不由自主的跟著挪動。

「Steve！專心！」

掃把移位的瞬間，Steve感到一股巨大的推力從圈內撲湧而出，惡靈迅雷不及掩耳地自力場露出的一絲縫隙穿透而過，直直撲向被驚呆在牆邊的James 。

眾人都被這意外弄懵了，褐髮探員再次發揮他過人的反射神經，在被擊中的前一刻即時閃身滾倒在地板上。

**「James！」**

**「Steve！」**

黑影發出震耳欲聾的憤恨嘶喊，迴身再度撲向趴在地上的褐髮男子，James耳邊同時爆開一男一女的驚叫，他還來不及抬起頭就猛然被人壓在身下。

有如星辰大爆炸之後的塵埃落定，一切歸於寂靜，耳膜只餘自己如雷的心跳聲，身上的重量被拉開，James翻身坐起，不祥的預感讓他僵在原地。

紅髮女子伏在一具纖瘦的身軀上，有著一頭金燦頭髮的男子一動不動地任由她拍打搖晃。

「No...No...NoNo...」紅髮女子沙啞的痛呼失了冷靜。

那不會是Steve...一陣頭暈目眩，James發現自己被蜂湧而上的男男女女擠到一邊，短路的腦神經完全無法理解發生了什麼事。

像海中聚合分散的魚群，圍在一起的人群無聲的移動，給一個深色長髮的年輕女子讓開一個缺口，她輕輕推開依舊伏在金髮男子身上的Natasha，手中燃起紅色的火焰按在地板那具軀體上。

Natasha移開後James總算看清地板上那人，他濃密的眼睫緊緊闔著，白皙的臉蛋透青，原本紅潤的嘴唇毫無血色，如果不是胸口的微微起伏，那僵直的模樣跟James在停屍間看過的屍體沒有兩樣。

紅色能量如泥流入海沉進金髮男子身體，Wanda露出驚詫的神色，眉毛微動，年輕的棕髮女巫再次催動魔力，一手按著Steve胸腔，一手放他在眉心。

「他怎麼樣？」Virginia忍不住發問，她和Peggy一人一邊將Natasha夾在中間。

「奇怪，」Wanda自言自語，「照理說惡靈沒有辦法入侵他，除非他的巫力比我想像的還要低，但...怎麼會？」

Natasha漂亮的眉頭扭成麻花，「什麼...什麼意思？」

「他應該是傳人*之一，如果我沒弄錯的話...但是他的力量...轉移了？」超級女巫咕噥著旁人聽不懂的話。

「是你...我想起來了，」原本躺在法陣中央被Wanda的魔火保護著的Sharon，在惡靈離身、超級女巫召回紅色能量後隨即醒轉，現正一瞬不瞬地瞪著James，「你就是那個Bucky，對嗎？十多年前Steve為了你...」

「Sharon，別說了。」年長的棕髮女巫制止了她後續的言詞，「那是Steve的選擇，這些事他不應該知道。」

「什麼？為了我什麼？不行，我得知道當年發生了什麼事，他做了什麼？為什麼我失去了記憶？」James情緒激動起來。

年長的Rogers女巫姐妹對視一眼，不約而同蹙起眉頭。

「噓！」Wanda舉起手示意所有人安靜，「他不行了，」Steve的臉色正以肉眼可見的速度灰敗下去。

「但還沒到月蝕...」

「Mastema...吸取了Sharon部分的巫力，而且，他...」Wanda仔細探查Steve體內的能量，「他下了禁制咒，用了所有的能量去封印，對嗎？」超級女巫搖搖頭，「必須解開禁制，讓他的力量回流，以他完整的巫力能逼出Mastema，屆時我們再唸咒驅散就可以了。」

Wanda抬首環視四周，視線停駐在Sharon身上，「剛好，妳可以補上空缺的第12人。」

「等一下，我從來沒聽過這個禁制咒，怎麼解？跟他有關嗎？」自始自終都專注在Steve身上的Natasha指著James。

超級女巫充滿魔力的深色雙瞳瞟了James一眼隨即看向年長的棕髮女巫，「我猜，妳應該最清楚，Peggy。」

「是的，」無聲嘆了口氣，Peggy轉向James，「你也看到了，這不是什麼鬼故事或著開玩笑，Stvev需要你。現在沒時間解釋來龍去脈，簡單說就是當年Steve對你下了咒語，封印你的記憶，但你對他的執念太深，所以他用上了90%的巫力在你身上...不要怪他，他有他的苦衷，總之，現在必須要解開你身上的禁制咒語，才能救他，你懂嗎？全都得靠你了，James，我是說...Bucky。」

你記得的對吧？女巫深褐色的眼珠透露著期許。

我...

他低頭看著臉色開始由灰泛黑的金髮小人兒，一股熟悉又陌生的情懷在心中衝撞，或許他遺落了他們的過去，但是他的身體跟他的心都一再告訴他這個金髮的小子對他有著莫大的意義。

他的心記得他。

「我該怎麼做？」

Peggy轉向超級女巫，請求協助，Wanda點點頭，James在巫師們的受意下抱著Steve坐進巫師們重新組成的12人法陣中。

「動作快些，Mastema就要侵佔他全部的靈魂了。」

「聽著，Steve對你下的禁制咒束縛你的記憶跟情感，我想你大概感覺得出來，」深色頭髮的年長女巫對他說，「只要解放你對他的情感，他的禁制咒就失效了，同時他的力量會回到他的身體。」

「好，」James還是有些疑惑，灰藍色的眼睛遲疑不決地看著年長的女巫。

「吻他，孩子， **真愛之吻*** 啊！用你全部的情感去吻他，呼喚他，呼喚你自己。」

這就是Steve不願意自己吻他的原因嗎？這個小騙子，James自嘲地笑了下，難怪他只要看到那對豐潤的唇就滿腦只想要吻他，他媽的，直覺都知道該怎麼做，蠢死了巴恩斯。

他低頭看著Steve，腦海裡閃過他倆第一次相遇 - 初見時他一臉驚嚇又強自鎮定，他們在後門門廊上互不相讓的對視，他被貓頭鷹抓傷時他的驚慌失措，他求他抱緊他時眼中的脆弱，高氵朝時緊閉的雙眼跟淚痕，最後定格在他說 "接吻只能跟相愛的人...這是我唯一的要求" 他臉上欲言又止的表情。

在他還不知道愛是什麼的時候，他的心已經收藏了所有的Steve，這個小笨蛋，他怎麼能認為能將他的情感封印呢？

_就算失去了所有的感知還是會想要待在你身邊，Stevie。_

輕撫上Steve冰冷的臉頰，James在那雙失色的唇瓣上印下溫柔的一吻。

從他們接觸的雙唇傳來微弱的酥麻感，電流從相接觸處擴散，爬滿周身肌膚，一直以來暗湧在血脈之中的情感像在春陽下冰消瓦解的溪水，奔騰澎湃，強烈的愛意沖刷著全身，他在這股激越的情潮拍擊下顫抖起來。

_我愛你，你這瘋狂的小怪胎，至死不渝。_

_對抗它！Stevie！ **你的靈魂屬於我！Stevie！**_

懷中人兒彷彿從靈魂深處迸發出的璀璨光芒讓他睜不開眼，足以灼傷肌膚的高熱從相接處傳來，他正擁抱著他生命中的太陽，既使熔身其中他也不會放手。

 

***************

 

巫師們離開了，Sharon遵照誓約讓Wanda取走了巫力，Pietro跟著Wanda走了，魔法之屋重新歸於平靜。  
不同的是，花楸樹下的罌粟花叢更加茂密了，  
不同的是，豔紅的高嶺之花終於被摘下，  
不同的是，冰封的金黃之心終於被融化，  
希望與愛同步滋長，大屋中充斥著生氣蓬勃的氣息與柔情蜜意。

他們沒有想過Natasha少年時施行的咒語誤打誤撞成為家傳詛咒的解法，這一點經過超級女巫認證，以後Rogers家的人只要在施行 "願之力" 時許下靈魂伴侶的的條件，魔力會引導他們找到真愛。

春去秋來，今年山茱萸樹開的額外燦爛，Steve站在當年與Natasha施法的同一個位置，施行了他一生一次的願之力，波斯菊與木槿花瓣離開他捧起的掌心往他身後飛旋而去。

Steve迴身，  
滿天的花瓣雨在他身後那個惞長的男子周身迴旋飛舞，炯炯有神的灰藍色大眼盛滿渴望與愛意，毫不遮掩的喜愛之情讓那人英俊的臉龐散發無與倫比的光芒，這是他 **一生所愛，矢志不渝** 。

 

_Hekate作證，Circe祝福，_

_在此我許下願之力，_

_屬於我的那個人，_

_每次的注視都令我神魂顛倒，_

_高挑、英俊、深色頭髮，灰藍色的大眼像多變的蒼芎，不變的是他眼底的愛。_

_無論遇到什麼困難我們都會在彼此身邊， **同生共死，直至時間盡頭** 。_

_Moirae，命運的女神，傾聽我，以血為誓。_

 

END.

 

\--------------------

*納米醫療儀-私設，為了讓我們英雄吧唧哥哥槍傷後可以快速恢復去找小美人。  
*Westlife的Please Stay，是十年前Bucky對Steve的心境。  
*傳人-私設，就是Steve的能力原本是很大的，他應該是超級巫師的手下之一，但...總之我懶得寫。  
*真愛之吻-哈哈哈哈！Bucky的禁制咒就是這麼簡單就解了，很老套？很想打我嗎？別降，題目告訴你了這文主旨是真愛嘛！:p

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結！YA！灑花～～再次感謝大家忍耐我的渣文筆～～你們的心心跟評論都是我的珍藏呦！  
> 自己寫文真的太燒腦了，可能會先找個文翻譯一下，總之～下回見啦！


	12. 番外-我心屬於你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直有計畫要寫番外，但遲遲無法動工，感謝小夥伴冥冥咩的點梗，這次下筆有如神助，兩天就碼了六千多字，番外補齊了正文沒寫到的劇情，希望大家喜歡。

「我認得那傢伙。」深色頭髮的男人咕噥。

總是帶著笑意的喵喵嘴現正兇狠地撕咬著白胖的圓麵包，好像有什麼深仇大恨似的。

「你喜歡他。」

喵喵嘴抿成一條直線吐出結論。

Steve略帶無奈地回頭，將煮好的藥茶推過去，James...現在可以叫他Bucky...Bucky低頭嗅了嗅，然後皺了皺高挺的鼻子。

七月，盛夏，金黃色的陽光熱辣地親吻著大地，萬里無雲的晴空映著深藍色的海面，海崕上，被一片深深淺淺綠色植物包圍的魔法之屋門窗大開，海風夾帶著樹葉的氣息捲走了悶熱，頭頂上的吊扇盡職地旋轉放送涼風，細小的嗡嗡聲伴隨飄揚在空氣中Norah Jones慵懶的歌聲，在週六的午後，一切是那麼舒適。

如果眼前藥味濃郁的茶湯可以換成咖啡那會更好 - 笨蛋才會在夏天感冒 - Bucky再次對冒著熱氣的藥茶皺起眉頭，抗拒不了對面那雙盛滿期待的藍綠色狗狗眼，Bucky吹了吹茶湯，小心翼翼地啜了一小口，嗯...還好，味道沒有像他想像中那麼古怪，甚至還有一絲甘甜餘韻留在喉間，撫平了喉頭搔癢的感覺。

吃了一個星期的感冒藥，Bucky不想再碰那些讓人頭暈的小藥丸，帶著感冒尾巴在週末假日來到他親親小男友身邊，金髮小人兒堅持要他試試家傳的治咳藥茶。

Bucky抬眼對Steve挑了挑眉毛，嘴角翹起，然後帶著壯士斷腕的氣勢一口氣將整杯藥茶灌進肚子，乾脆的舉止讓對面單手支著臉蛋的金髮男子露出滿意地笑容。

「真乖，等一下給你糖糖。」

褐髮男子哼哼一聲表示不置可否，Steve收起桌上喝完的空杯，轉身放進洗手槽沖洗乾淨後放到一邊晾乾，一回身就撞進一堵肉牆，纖瘦的身軀落入強壯的懷抱，啊！這走路不出聲的傢伙，Steve被擠在流理台邊，臉頰貼在強健的男人胸肌上，屬於Bucky那迷人的氣息撲面而來，雙手下意識放在身前人精壯的腰間。

「糖呢？」

頭頂上飄來男人低沉的問句。

金髮青年輕笑一聲，扭動著想要掙脫，「好啦！在那邊的櫃子，我去拿...」

「不用，我找到了...」

修長的手指抬起金髮男子精巧的下巴，Bucky的嘴準確的吻上Steve豐潤的紅唇，先是輕輕貼住，溫柔地擠壓，然後將那豐滿的下唇含進口中吸吮，最後用牙齒輕輕啃了一下才放開。

Bucky眼神晶亮地看著他，舔了舔自己豔紅的唇瓣，一副意猶未竟的模樣。

「好吃...」

他就是喜歡看那白皙臉蛋染上紅暈的樣子，配上那雙藍眼睛假裝嗔怒的模樣，可愛死了 - 真可惜 - Bucky想著，不能把舌頭伸進那甜蜜的小嘴，他可不想把感冒傳染給他。

「好了...」Steve推了推他的男朋友，他是很喜歡跟他親親抱抱，不過，這種天氣抱久了會熱啦！

「不放！」深色頭髮的男人耍起了無賴，扒著戀人就是不放手。

苦惱的嘆了一口氣，Steve認命地窩在那具暖烘烘的身軀前，好唄！兩週不見，他確實也想念這個身體。

惡靈那件事已經過了兩個多月，他們也在一起兩個多月了，Bucky仍住在波士頓，遠距離戀愛讓他們沒辦法天天見面，倆人維持一星期見一次面的頻率，恢復記憶的Bucky好像要把過去分開的十年一次補足似的，只要有空就傳訊息，每晚視訊煲電話粥，每個週末開兩小時的車程到紐波特住三晚 - 咳！是住在鎮裡自家那棟老公寓，Steve經不起一再被調侃，而他自己也不想去擠在那一屋子阿姨姊妹小姑娘堆裡面 - 老天啊！那真是有夠吵的！他想不通Clint怎麼受得了。

「很吵？不會啊！我家有七個兄弟姊妹，吃晚餐的時候還有叔叔一家人跟爺爺奶奶還有都會到，那才叫吵。」家裡世代經營牧場的Clint摸摸下巴表示這樣的人口量在中西部動輒十幾二十人的大家庭中完全是小Case。

跟Natasha已經正式在一起的Clint常常跟他一塊併車回來，那傢伙倒是在Rogers家的女人堆裡過得如魚得水 - 自他從堪薩斯的老家弄了一匹迷你馬送給Natasha之後就獲得了那一大家子的歡心，尤其是兩個小姑娘，每次都黏著Barton叔叔長叔叔短的，他唯一搞不定的只有那隻黑不溜秋的個性大貓。

Bucky自己早就跟Steve的守護獸Sam和解了，巨型倉鴞獲得褐髮男子贈送象徵友誼的大胖活田鼠兩隻，滿意極了，當場就吞進肚子表示接受求和。Steve表示那一陣子適逢倉鴞的繁殖期，Sam每晚至少要吃掉七隻老鼠，還要給窩裡正在長身體的寶寶找食物，Bucky帶來的"補品"簡直正合心意，一人一鳥自此盡釋前嫌，Bucky每回來總要去Steve的工作室跟Sam打招呼，丟幾隻鼠輩欣賞大倉鴞撲抓活吞老鼠的絕技才肯罷休。

「你真是喪心病狂。」看著男友倚在小屋窗台，對著月色下自家守護獸飛撲獵物的英姿嘖嘖讚嘆的模樣，Steve翻了個白眼搖搖頭。

「喂喂...誰像你都不餵寵物的。」Bucky表示他是愛屋及烏，完全不肯承認自己根本為那隻威風凜凜的漂亮大鳥著迷。

「Sam不是寵物，牠是...唔唔...」欲解釋的話語直接被熱烈的擁吻打斷，然後他就像那幾隻田鼠，被褐髮男人一口吞掉，吃乾抹淨連骨頭都沒剩。

Bucky絕對不會讓Steve知道他每次到魔法之屋第一件事就是拖著他去工作小屋看Sam，主要目的根本是為了把金髮男子撲倒 - 沒辦法，大屋裡人太多，Steve臉皮太薄，（牆壁也很薄），他連三壘都不讓他上 - 這個寶貝很清楚自己忍不住呻吟聲。

總之，他們打的火熱，非常火熱，每週末二天三夜的小聚都要想盡辦法抵死纏綿的那種火熱，如果不是大屋裡到處都是人，Steve相信Bucky會在每個平面上操他 - 至少在Barnes家的老公寓是這樣。

上週Bucky因為一件失蹤案沒能過來，兩週沒見更是小別勝新婚，昨晚Steve直接在Bucky的公寓過夜，Bucky雖然顧慮著感冒病毒沒把舌頭伸進他嘴裡，但卻伸進了別的地方，想到昨夜的瘋狂，那個過度使用的地方還有些隱隱作痛，思及此Steve克制不住又紅了臉。

孩子們正在放暑假，一家大小女巫出門暑訓去了 - 是的，這是Rogers家的傳統，每年七八月份Sebastian會暫時歇業，Rogers家的巫師們會到佛蒙特州的綠山進行為期兩個月的秘密訓練 - Clints那個瘋狂的傢伙竟然跟著去了，說要去給她們當廚子，讓兩位年長的女巫笑得合不攏嘴，直呼Natasha找到好對象，只差沒有把戒指直接套上Clint的手指 - 當然，Natasha不會任他亂來，所以事實上他只跟了一週，然後就乖乖回去上班了。

Steve沒有去，Bucky可樂了，表示他們有整整兩個月可以單獨相處，深色頭髮的男人已經盤算好要怎麼在大屋的每一處好好享用他的金髮愛人啦！

但這如意算盤硬生生地落空了，因為客從遠方來，奧斯陸一對相異其趣的兄弟遠道而來，為了考察，同時協助Steve掌握他日益增長的能力，這對兄弟的哥哥 - 索爾.奧丁森，曾經在十年前出現過，就在Steve封印Bucky的那個夏天。

當Bucky的禁制咒解除，Steve原本豐沛的巫力也回流了，Steve至今還無法習慣那種充盈全身的感覺，傳統上，追隨超級女巫的七傳人有各自的專長，分別是︰  
*操控火焰、元神出竅、隔空取物、心靈控制、移形換影、占卜預言、起死回生。

Steve專屬的能力是元神出竅，這大概也解釋了為什麼之前他跟Sharon能夠做靈應，還有那次Bucky為何能聽到他的呼喚，而當時他只有一成的巫力，現在，照索爾的說法，他能夠直接將自己的神魂映射到遠處，並作出實體行為 - 等他完全掌控的時候 - 也就是說他還需要練習，奧丁森兄弟就是來幫他做這個"特訓"的，事實上這件事只需要索爾出面，他的弟弟 - 洛基 - 99%是來湊熱鬧。

他們就借住在Rogers家，Bucky剛跟索爾打過照面，男人特有的領域意識立刻警覺起來，這留著金色長捲髮的傢伙 - 又高又壯像座山一樣，長得帥還穿著背心盡顯完美肌肉，簡直太危險 - 而他家的Steve笑得一臉羞澀的樣子也讓Bucky非～～常在意，褐髮男子深切的感受到危機四伏。

「你還沒回答我剛剛的問題，Stevie。」抱著愛人的手緊了緊。

「嗯？什麼？」沈浸在戀人有力懷抱中的Steve有些恍神。

「那個奧丁森，他以前就出現過，你喜歡他對不對？」

「...你...你還記得多少？」有些小心翼翼，Steve仰頭稍微拉開兩人的距離，迎向Bucky略為沈鬱的視線。

「你先回答我的問題。」

「Bucky...不是你想的那樣...他只是來幫我...」

「Steve，」Bucky鬆開手，後退兩步靠在中島，「我全部都記得，當初，就是因為他我們才會吵架。」灰藍色的大眼閃著暴風雨的前兆，Steve的心揪了起來。

這真是剪不斷理還亂，看著眼前即將發作的男人，Steve發現自己忽略了一件很重要的事，在他們瘋狂相戀的這兩個多月，他完全沒有想到要跟Bucky把當初導致他們分開的事情解釋清楚，他早該做的，至少在他知道奧丁森兄弟要過來的那一刻就該提的，但他滿腦子只想著奔入Bucky的懷抱。

別再搞砸了！Rogers！嚴厲地命令自己，Steve咽了咽口水。

萬幸，現在的情況比當初好多了，那時後他不能對Bucky坦承家族的秘密，所以要怎麼解釋索爾的身分跟出現在他身邊的目的變得困難，而當時他們都太年輕，太衝動，才會造成不可收拾的誤會 - 呃...或許索爾當時的舉動也要負一點責任。

Steve舉起手，「Bucky...」他深吸一口氣，「你冷靜一點聽我說，他只是來指導我運用巫力的，你知道我身上發生的事，我必須要學習如何控制這些能力，當初也是這樣的，因為我們在滿十八歲的時候會完全覺醒，我...長老他們那時候已經知道我可能就是七傳人之一，所以才會叫索爾先過來...」

「我看見了，那時候。」Bucky打斷Steve的話。

「什...什麼？」Steve擰起眉頭。

「你們在接吻，他抱著你。」深色頭髮男人像是講出了什麼髒話一樣用手掌抹了一把嘴唇然後咬住下唇，眼光移開看向別處，這件事埋在他心底十年，始終揮之不去。

金髮男子白皙的臉龐刷地變得慘白，「不...」那是他最不願回想的事。

「他要你跟他走，而你有在考慮，不是嗎？現在呢？你的能力恢復了，是不是你就要去跟著那個什麼超級女巫，再一次離開我？是不是？」

「不不...我不會走的，我...」

「我愛你，Steve，我愛你，十年前我就愛上你，我記得...我懇求過你不要離開我，但你還是那樣做了，讓我們分開整整十年，我知道你害怕，我也害怕，但是...這顆心已不屬於我，不管你要或不要它都不會停止愛你...這對你有任何意義嗎？你愛我嗎？」

「我...」他說不出口，只能無助地點頭，天知道他愛的發狂，但他仍然害怕，在願之力還沒有施行之前，Steve恐懼他的坦誠會對Bucky造成無法挽回的傷害。

「你知道我的...Bucky，拜託...」

「不，我不知道，你總是不說出來，或者你只是喜歡我的身體跟技巧？」

嬰兒藍的大眼湧上的傷心欲絕與淚光刺傷了他。

「不要！不是那樣的！不要那樣說，不要把我們之間的事說的那樣...」不堪，那是愛的證明、是最美的結合，並不只是...「那不只是性而已，你知道的！求你，我...我真的...我們說好的！等秋季，等山茱萸花開的時候我就能施展願之力，到時候我會每天說，真的！說一千遍、一萬遍，說到我們都白髮蒼蒼，一起閉上雙眼...好不好？Bucky？」

金髮男子撲在褐髮男人身上，雙手抓住他的上臂，睜著淚眼矇矓的藍色眼瞳懇切地凝視他，神情是那麼真切，Bucky濃眉扭成麻花，不發一語。

對方久久不做回應，Steve一顆心直往下沉，「你...你剛剛的問題我都能解釋，其實我早就應該告訴你的，我只是...」貪戀與你相處的每時每刻，不願意浪費一分一秒去做其他無謂的解說，但是我知道錯了，戀人的眼裡容不下一粒沙，很多事情不說明只會造成反效果，誤會不會自己消失，只會像雪球越滾越大，懷疑的種子一旦種下就會生根發芽，不拔除只會越長越茂密，最後造成無法挽回的局面。

「是的，我喜歡索爾，」Steve拉住想要轉身的Bucky，「那只是朋友間的欣賞，我羨慕他的能力跟健康的身體，你知道我以前有多麼病弱，我...我想要跟他一樣，就...就能夠配得上你...在陽光下的你...」Steve蔚藍的大眼盈滿苦痛，指甲掐進Bucky上臂肌肉，「即使是現在...我還是...」他舉起手，纖細的手指撫上俊挺的面龐，「你不知道...我始終不懂你為何會愛我...你那麼好...我...」潔白的牙齒咬住顫抖的下唇，一滴清淚滾落。

「Steve！」Bucky大受震動，原本落在身側的修長大手握上那骨感的肩頭。

金髮男子閉上雙眼，任眼淚橫流，濡濕的濃密長睫抖動著，幾次深呼吸後才睜開眼，目光落在心上人曾受過傷的左肩。

「洛基，他的能力是心靈控制，那時候，索爾被他操控了，所以才會...我...我有掙扎的...只是我...我掙不開...」思及往事，被強迫卻無力掙脫的憤怒與羞恥湧上心頭，眼淚更是唰唰而下，胸膛起伏，全身顫抖。

「後來你來找我，一開頭就質問我...而我也在氣頭上，不是對你，是氣我自己，所以才會口不擇言...那之後的事你都知道了...」

Steve移回目光，盛滿情緒的雙眼看進對方因為震驚與憤怒而大睜的鋼藍色瞳眸。Bucky做夢也沒有想到，真相竟然如此傷人，想到Steve無助地在別的男人懷中掙扎，褐髮男人不禁怒火中燒，而自己毫無所覺，不但沒有給他一絲安慰，還不斷逼問...

「不要說了！Steve，不要說了，我...」

一把將人拉入懷中，Bucky展臂圈緊這個讓人又愛又疼的金髮小子，Steve說的每一個字都在撕裂他，心痛無以復加。

「對不起...我不該瞞著你，我...我真的沒有要離開，不管是那時候，還是現在，我也沒有別人，只有你，一直都只有你，不僅是身體而已，我心屬於你。」

溢出一聲嘆息，Bucky總算知道他錯的有多離譜，難怪Steve說不出口，難怪Steve一點也不想提起當年的事，不管是承認自卑的情緒還是坦白被強吻強抱的經歷，對傲骨天生的Steve來說都不是容易的事。

Bucky抱著Steve久久說不出話。

「Buck？」

Bucky仰頭看著天花板，深呼吸平復情緒，幾秒之後才低頭看向Steve。

「我相信你，對不起，我不知道你...我誤會你了。」Steve小臉上綻放的希望神采幾乎讓他睜不開眼，「但是，」Steve瞬間聳起的眉頭跟哀怨的小狗狗眼神差點讓他說不下去，堅持住！Barnes！

他還是有一絲疑慮，褐髮男子對自己苦笑，Bucky.Barnes什麼時候也變得如此小裏小氣的？只要是關於Steve的一切他都變得不像自己，他知道因為下咒這件事在自己心底留下了陰影，他始終無法肯定Steve對他的情感，這樣狂熱的偏執與患得患失有時候也令他害怕，如果Steve不回應他，或者移情別戀，他不知道自己會做出什麼事。

「你今天的樣子...」褐髮男子臉色微撚，「我是說...你幹嘛一臉嬌羞地看著奧丁森？」而且那個金髮壯漢回看Steve的眼神曖昧到...他媽的他不窩火才有鬼。

Bucky一臉正經，眉頭緊蹙的表情就像是等一下Steve的回答是什麼關鍵證詞一樣，但是漲到耳尖的深紅色表示他也知道這個問題怎麼看都完全是在吃醋，很大一缸醋。

Steve的眼睛跟嘴巴一起張大了，這吃的是哪門子的飛醋？他哪裡有嬌羞過來著？？哦！等等！意識到自己在某個時刻確實有過那樣的情緒，紅潮再次撲上臉蛋。

「哦！天啊！那是...」他還特別等Bucky去上洗手間才跟索爾提問的，結果還是被這傢伙給看去了，討厭的FBI，Steve雙肩下塌，嘆了一口氣把臉埋進Bucky厚實的胸肌。

「我的能力，元神出竅，索爾的意思是...練到最後可以達到實體化的效果...我...我只是在問他可不可以...」陡然弱下去的尾音讓人聽不真切後續的句子。

「什麼？可不可以什麼？」

Bucky想要讓Steve抬起臉來，但他收緊了環在身前男人勁瘦腰部的雙臂，死貼著就是不肯抬頭。

幾秒後胸前才傳出悶悶的聲音，「你看到的時候我正在問他實體化的元神可以做愛嗎？」問這種問題當然會臉紅，索爾當然會一臉玩味。

他媽的老天！Bucky濃眉挑高到要飛進頭髮裡了，「你...你是說...」這小子！如果可以，也就是說日後他在波士頓不用再孤枕難眠？可以夜夜抱美？太過美好的想像讓Bucky一陣頭暈目眩。

「所以，可以嗎？」

「...可以。」

緊緊抱在一起的兩人同時呼吸急促起來，都有點情難自己。

「哦！Stevie！Sugar...我...」胸臆間翻湧的情潮淹沒了一顆為愛所困的心，他的金髮小人兒在盡自已最大的努力對他表達愛意 - 僅管他說不出口 - 但現在那些已經不重要了，他的人是屬於他的，心也是，這一次，Bucky非常肯定。

「Marry me，Baby doll，我愛你勝過這世上一切，我要你戴上我的戒指，做我的男人，讓我也做你的男人，Baby，Marry me。」

「Buck...你不必這樣...我...我不會走的，」Steve仰頭看著Bucky，水洗過的藍綠色大眼閃著光芒，你回到我身邊，還愛著我，我夫復何求，「你還不懂嗎？我不會再那麼做，那幾乎殺了我...Bucky...」溫柔的目光在戀人英俊的面孔上巡梭，「我不會再離開你，永遠不。」

「我知道，」Bucky微彎的嘴角捲起一抹溫和的笑意，「我不是想用戒指綁住你 - 嗯...或許有一點啦！」褐髮男子眯眼歪頭聳了聳肩，「我是說...Stevie，我是認真的，為什麼不呢？我愛了你那麼久，我知道你也愛我，我要我們彼此相屬，我們可以先訂婚，等秋天你的願之力施行完畢直接舉行婚禮，然後我要帶你去歐洲度蜜月，我知道你想去波蘭的庫肯霍夫鬱金香公園很久了...」那雙灰藍色的星辰大海蕩漾著款款深情，低柔的嗓音誘哄著，「說好，Baby doll，說好。」

胸腔脹滿喜悅的泡泡，金髮青年臉上綻開的笑容能讓玫瑰失色，「God！」這是他的男人，他的愛人，正在向他求婚，「Yes！你這人...Hekate啊！...Yes！Yes！我願意，一千億個願意。」

今天的心情簡直像乘坐過山車一下直上雲霄，一會兒墜入谷底，Steve吃吃笑了起來，突然領會到什麼叫做愛情的傻瓜，是啊！他們就是一對傻瓜，但，是一對幸福的傻瓜。

 

*********

 

一個星期後，奧丁森兄弟揮別美國，回到他們的家鄉，深色頭髮的修長男子推拒不了金髮愛人的求歡，在他們的King size大床上熱烈地滾了整夜。

隔天清晨，兩人同時被下體不舒服的感覺弄醒，一個是屁眼紅腫、內裏又麻又癢，另一個是一柱擎天腫脹非常一碰就痛。

「你昨晚用的潤滑劑！！！」

「...........」

「...........」

「Barnesssss！！！」

 

**********

 

「你怎麼知道他們是...？我以為他們是兄弟...」

「FBI，Baby，沒什麼能瞞得過我們。」褐髮男子得意地露齒一笑，舉起手懶洋洋地梳理胸前那顆金毛。

「那樣會不會太狠？」金髮男子從未婚夫頸窩處仰起臉蛋，朦朧的藍綠色大眼還漾著事後的一抹性感，微啞的嗓音透著慵懶氣息，先前那件事他們是道過歉的。

「沒有人能欺負了我們家Steive還能全身而退的，沒有人。」

既使超過十年也一樣，對吧！Sam？

窗外盤據在枝頭享用田鼠肉的大倉鴞發出一聲讚同的啼叫。

 

END.

\------------

*七傳人的能力取材自美國恐怖故事-女巫集會

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳！寫完啦哈哈哈哈！  
> 魔力真愛終於也有番外，維持了本人的一貫風格呵呵～  
> 不知道為什麼，只要寫這一對忍不住就會往狗血寫去...越來越歪了...  
> 然後阿咩我對不住妳（猛虎落地式，）吧唧沒為了忘記史蒂薇而懺悔，也沒寫肉...不過有酸爽吧！？有咩！？


End file.
